Skulduggery Pleasent: A Distant Echo
by Swiss Storytime
Summary: Slightly AU. Helling is a member of the British Sanctuary, sent to Ireland to uncover the events after Serpines return, but who's side is he on? Spoilers inside. Canon. OC. First fanfiction, please review, negative and positive welcome. Rated T for now, as violent scenes will follow.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction. I tried to make it canon, as that what i think makes a great story. so because its my first, there might be a few mistakes, but i hope you review and favourite :) **

**Also, a few tips on how this website works would be nice, in a newb. anyway, here is Skullduggery Plesent: A Distant Echo.**

The man in the blue and white waistcoat stood and watched as the girl fell onto the church's parapet. He grinned as he remembered a similar experience he had the first time he discovered this wonderful, magical world around him. 'Rookies… he thought to himself, the skeleton sure knows how to pick 'um.' The man sat on the edge of a rooftop, his auburn hair flickered in the breeze of the Dublin skyline. The rooftop he was perched on was not too far away from the church, close enough to get the attention he wanted anyway.

The man looked as if he was from a 1950's mobster movie, his waistcoat and fitted tweed trousers not much helping this look. His skin however was almost the colour of olive, and his grey eyes still glistened in the darkness of dusk. Almost all his features where defined yet seemed artificial, like plastic surgery but highly professional, almost life-like but not quite. The man opened his mouth to suck a drag from a cigarette, when his mouth open, the shining sight of a silver tongue shone like a mirror in light, without there actually being any except for the moon. The man then blow out the smoke and spoke to the night.

"You took you bleedin' time Pleasant. Thought you might at least try and be punctual for once." He had a thick old fashioned British accent. His voice seemed almost perfect, never wavering a single octave, yet again it seemed put-on, not quite normal.

The dark spoke back, "Well there are only so many delusional wizards to catch at this time of night, thought I might get my priorities straight." From the shadows behind him a literal skeleton of a man approached, skull and all, walking like he had ligaments and muscles which actually weren't there. He wore a black suit and tie. 'Very stylish, for a skeleton anyway… thought the man.'

The Brit put out his smoke, turning to the skeleton in the fedora. "Your priorities don't include saving your apprentice?"

"She's handling herself just fine." Just as he said this a scream pitched across the air, turning they saw the girl hanging from the church roof, a tall figure standing over her laughing.

"He dangerous?"

"If he was why would I be up her talking to a prominent member of the British sanctuary?"

"A foreign liaison officer to be precise."

"What a surprise a siren becomes an overseas interrogator, the English cease to amaze me." The skeleton adjusted his tie and put up his gloved hand, "welcome to Ireland Mr?"

"Helling, Rome Helling." The man refused Skulduggery's shake and simply stared into the black holes of his eyes, "We have actually met. Many times, in fact."

"Oh I do remember, I just wondered which name you'd choose this time. I do much prefer your actual chosen name, the last one, Bokker, was it?" he took Rome's silence as a yes, "He wasn't very nice you know, kept pestering me about how an Elemental managed to melt an entire shopping mall without the knowledge of the British Sanctuary."

Rean stood there trying to pass his urge to frown out of frustration. The skeleton had always been difficult to deal with, and he was smart, cunning. Rome has tried to erase his memory of him, as he always did, as part of his job, using his Siren powers. He had his adapt power from his mother, she was from a Greek island only know to the magical community, and after she moved to England and met his magician father, the British sanctuary thought him invaluable. Siren-speak was a dying teaching, and he took great pride in his power, it was useful for his job after all. The way his power works depends on the person he is using it against, and Skulduggery knew his stuff.

"So then you know why I'm here." Rome intensified his gaze, his voice can out of his mouth almost like song from a music box, "We want to know about the Book Pleasant, the Book of Names. Its loss caused a great deal of trouble, tell me what happened."

Skulduggery played with a spark he conjured in his hand, mockingly. "Well once you read it so many times it kind of a spoiled ending, you know how it is."

"The book was protected by powerful magic, detective, so no one should be have been able to even get close to it. Every true name of every magician and adapt in the world was in your sanctuaries hand and they tell us nothing about the most destructive weapon in the world being destroyed in your care."

The detective stood, unfazed by Rome's attempted to control his mind. "Come on Helling, you know me better then that. Siren speak wont work, I have no heart to be lifted into the cloud by your words." He mocked. He knew how Sirens work obviously.

The Siren sighed, "Look Skulduggery, if I had my way, I'd be home by the coast, watching the waves, as I always do. But, as always, I have no choice." Rome paced slowly, pulling out another cigarette. "My superiors are very concerned. This isn't the first mishap to happen in Ireland recently, and the British Sanctuary are getting suspicions. We trusted you with powerful objects, and then suddenly one appeared, one lost for centuries, in fact, and one is destroyed. Not only that, but suddenly Nefarian Serpine returns and all three of your elders where murdered. This doesn't look good for you, now does it?"

The skeleton just stood there, his bone fingers in his pockets, his blank eyes following the Siren as he spoke. "The case was dealt with carefully and professionally by me and my associate." At that moment, the said 'associate' screamed as the huge man got closer. Both men continued without interruption. "The elders have been replaced and the Sceptre is made redundant."

Rome stopped pacing to light his smoke and take a drag. He let out the thick smoke slowly, allowing it escape from his mouth before his speech blew it away. "I trust you, detective. I was there during the war. I watched you and the Dead Men fight to the bitter end. But The Sanctuary is quick to forget who our friends are." He turned to the face the white skull. "I however, remember the good guys. I want to help."

Skulduggery tilted his head slightly. "Oh?"

"Trust me with the information about what happened last year. I will have to report my findings to the Elders, but my report will be… vague. I will get information for you. I have my own sources to catch up on." He stepped closer to the detective. "I'm on your side, Skulduggery. Dark times are ahead. You need friends." Rome spoke with as much truthfulness as he could muster. He was being truthful, as much as he liked his job, the way people spoke about the Irish within the magical community sickened him. Using a powerful idea such as Truth enhances his power, since he doesn't have to try and convince he wasn't lying. Plus, he had other reasons to trust the detective, no matter what the Elders say.

"Alright then" the skeleton said finally. "We are in agreement."

"Good. One last thing, before your apprentice might take you away." He said, noticing the shadow reaching the edge of the church roof. "My superiors said should I need to use force to extract the information from you I should do so." He smiled slightly. "Being in your work you must know interrogation rarely stays at chitter chatter."

"Would be unprofessional to let morals stand in your way of a promotion." Skulduggery retorted.

"it seemed as though the suspect was withdrawing important information."

"Proper action had to be taken I assume?"

"Unfortunately the suspect would have resisted."

"I assume a right hook was retuned with a block and a counter attack?

"A left, actually." As he said this he carried out the action. Rome swung a left, only to have Skulduggery block with his left, and countered with a right elbow to the ribs. He staggered back, but stood back up.

"I assume resistance was no accepted." The detective continued, his voice not wavered by the conflict. "I assume the full report included medical information?"

"In all, mild bruising, a broken rib and nose, and a concussion. Bang to the 'ed, nasty business."

"Much obliged." Skulduggery swooped low at the same place he struck before. Rome tried to block, his attempt in order to make his injury's more realistic, full knowing he would fail, but was to slow, and was almost lifted from his feet. Then the detective struck another elbow at his nose. Rome, feeling it, making his eyes water, managed a hard blow to Skulduggery, but he came off far worse, with bruises appearing from where he hit his bones.

"Thank you, detective, I look forward to our next encounter." The Siren lunged forward for the last time, attempting a low kick to the knee, but Skulduggery moved so he only caught the shoelaces of the detective's shoes, untying them. Falling over his own feet (on purpose.), Helling landed with a thud, knocking his head against the wall of an adjacent building, unconscious.

"And I too, Helling." He said to the unconscious man, just as a scream pitched the air. The Skeleton turned to the direction it originated, seeing his apprentice hanging for dear life on the church roof. He started towards her, but stopped, noticing his untied shoe-lace. Once done, he started making his way through the nigh towards the Church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy! So here it is, chapter 2. A little later then I thought, since I've been suffering from some serious writers block, and horrible sunburn. But I stuck through it for you guys! You've been awesome, and big thanks to ****realtawit ****for reviewing. Don't worry, more chapter are being written, and if you guys are especially enthusiastic for a new chapter, one might come even sooner then I scheduled, so have fun ;) all rights go to the author except my OC.**

Chapter 2-

**_A few days later._**

Helling left the council room grimacing. After all the hard effort he made to make his report seem solid, all the bruising and broken bones, entirely for nothing. The highlight of his evening was probably Elder Ode entitling his business in Ireland as "a countless waste of resources for a game of one sided Chess." He knew Ode didn't trust him, but he didn't care. The Council of Elders had taken his report "into consideration for future dealings with our neighbours." Bullshit. They would soon brand him a traitor then take anything that disproved their theories. They thought Ireland was getting too disorganised, to stubborn.

And to make things worse, they were sending him on and assailment on Jersey. Jersey! Why would he want to go to that hunk of rock, nothing there but the British Necromancer temple, and be it a small one. Apparently a few of them have been complaining of being ignored, even though the point of it being there was so we didn't have to worry about it.

He walked through the echoic corridor towards the exit lift, taking out a smoke from a tattered packet as he did. As he was failing to light it with an empty Zippo, 'Lifetime warranty my arse', thought Helling, He contemplated his predicament. He was pretty much grounded. He wasn't aloud out of the Sanctuary's sight. If they caught wind of him leaving the country he would be detained for some trivial charge, concocted by Ode. He had to find a way out quietly. He need to get to Ireland, to find out what was happening. He had to help.

He lowered his hands and put the Zippo back into his pocket. As he did, finally, a good retort to Ode's insult formed in his head a little too late. He decided to save it for later, it was good. He lit a butt as he did, thinking. Who would know a secret way into a country that you country wouldn't like you going into?

The answer popped into his head. Of course, she would know a way. He knew where she would be at this time of day. He made a left and headed down spiral stairs to the lower floor, the prisoner holding cells. He approached the sorcerer on guard, Beaval, his name was. He was short, podgy man with little hair on his head, a dirty magazine over his eyes so he could take a nap. He rocked on his stool, using the air to keep him elevated lazily. Helling slammed his fist onto the desk, startling him enough to make him fall of his stool.

"Hey-Wah!" Helling lifted him to he feet, kicked the stool back up at Beaval back onto it. Rome glared into the man's eyes, letting the voice inside him out. His silver tongue tingled and vibrated slightly as he spoke.

"Open the door." Rome spoke slowly. His voice, reverberating of the walls around them, had both no pitch and every pitch. He sounded as if he was trying to sing, but as a kind of Brit-pop voice, half singing and half talking.

Beaval pupils bulged as the voice tipped itself on the edge of his heart strings. That was the best that Rome had been told the sensation was like, anyway. It had worked anyway, Beaval pressed a button under his desk and the door to the cells slid open. Rome stepped through, not caring as the spell wore off Beaval, who began ranting about invasion of privacy and that he had been "Dreaming of a better job, where arseholes didn't wake him up in the middle of the day!"

Helling blew the last of his tar-filled smoke into the air and discarded his snub. He knew she would be here. She was always here. He rounded a corner into the most secure section, ignoring the Cleavers who stood guard. They didn't move, however, much to Rome's relief. Ode hadn't banned him from being here yet then.

As he was beginning to reach the last of the holding cells, to which most of the cries of protest and discomfort where coming from, he stopped to think. He had always been nervous when seeing her. She was beautiful, in a cunning and deadly way. He was glad he smoked, not just because smoking was the only thing that could corrupt his vocal chords into sounding normal. A down side to his power, if he didn't smoke, his voice would be Siren-speak the whole time, but smoking calmed it down.

As he stood there clicking his fingers together and humming melodically to the tune of "Hey Jude" (like he always did when he was nervous), the familiar and enticing sight of a blonde haired women wearing a white tank top and a long coat, both a little dirty and torn, like she had been in a battle (which was most likely) with a sword strapped to her black khakis. Like he said, beautifully deadly.

As she approached, Tanith Low smiled at him, a warm, friendly smile that was capable of melting ice shelf's it was so hot. 'Focus, Rome' he told himself. "Well well well. First I get the ugliest mug in London, now it seems the hottest one has shown up. I'm not going to have to throw you in jail as well Rommy am I?"

Rome smiled at her name for him. She had a knack for nicknames, it was either that or "Shiny mouth" and that didn't seem as pleasing back then. "On a normal day I could wish for nothing more Tanith. I see you caught The Terror of London, hard catch?"

"Not in the slightest. Not a normal day? Shame, be nice to play a game of cat and mouse with you… so, what's the business?"

Rome fought back the itch to change his mind. He glanced behind him to check no Sanctuary member could overhear them, least they report on them. He gestured for her to follow him down the corridor, acting as normal as he could with an incredibly hot women next to him, carrying a sword. He knew few Cleaver's were round the corner, so he decided not to take risks. "I heard you've been to abroad recently. I wanted to catch up seeing as your back, tell me about it." He knew she would get the hint. He was cleaver, beautifully cle… 'Stop it.'

She smiled slyly. "Well, since we last spoke, I defeated that troll that you mentioned was eating people. I also got invited by Mr Bliss to Ireland where I was Cleavered and almost killed, healed, came back home, found out that old Springy Jack was up to no good, so took it upon myself to sort it out."

He put his clicking hand into his pocket. "Ireland you say? I was there recently to, on official Sanctuary business of course…"

"Oh of course."

"So I'm thinking, how was your flight? I thought you hated flying?"

She winked at him, getting to his point without need of explanation. "Oh I do! I turns out Old Anton Shudder's hotel was her at the time, and also, by sheer coincidence, its next stop was Dublin. I thought it more… convenient then facing my feat."

Helling lead Tanith past the Cleavers who stood guard, and past Beaval, who had fallen asleep again, and into the staircase. They ascended without speaking, climbing four floors before making a left through a door into a back street in London. Cars drove by without a second thought about what the old, decrepit, (not so) abandoned allotment building was underneath.

Helling relaxed a bit, and looked up at Tanith, trying to put on a serious face. "Is Shudder here? I need to get to Ireland, now." His voice was demanding, a little too much then he meant, and somehow a little bit of Siren-speech came out. It bounced off the walls of the back-alley. Luckily, no one was around to hear it but Tanith, who somehow seemed unfazed by it.

It didn't matter though, since she gave him what he wanted. "It's here for tonight, we have to be quick. Think you can make it to Chelsea by midnight?" he voiced sounded somewhat concerned. Her eyes never wavered from his, she stared at him hard, trying to deduce the problem.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." He grasped her shoulder in appreciations, and was ready to leave when she gripped his arm tight.

"Wait, I'm coming with. Your gunna need back in case Ode shows up." 'Damn'. She was always good at finding thing out.

Rome looked at her, thinking about her proposal. She looked as beautifully cunning as always. Her blond hair flowed unchanged in colour by the shadows of the high buildings around them, her coat and shirt ripped slightly, but other than that, she was perfect.

Rome forced himself not to smile and to avoid unwanted body language. She always had this effect on him. Her looks were like his words, easy to fall for. He knew she didn't feel the same about him, and he had to admit, he wasn't her type. He wasn't a hulk of brawn or a powerful mage. He was a professional though, and was intent on not making his feelings known.

Tanith did, however, smile at him. He smile was warm and friendly, but he knew she could be vicious, in a completely hot and fiery way that is.

"I don't even have to ask." Rome said finally smiling back slightly. "I'll meet you there." She finally let go of his arm. To which he turned, taking out another ciggy and his Zippo. As he lit the end and hoofed a lungful to calm himself, Tanith spoke in a low lone behind him.

"Stay safe Rommy." She said, before turning back into the Sanctuary door.

Helling stood there, breathing out the grey vapour and scratching his head. "Just what could possible go wrong next." He said to the empty surroundings before heading off toward the clueless city.


	3. Chapter 3

**So almost 50 people have read my story, and you guys are everywhere! i love the feedback ive gooten and if at least one person is still reading and enjoying, i shall keep writing. So here's chapter 3, uploaded earlier then i schedueled because you guys have been fantastic! If you guys want to talk about this story, or about anything, feel free to PM me or review, i enjoy conversation. Anyway, happy reading.**

Chapter 3-

The darkness of evening in central London was host to a few rare sights as it is without the inclusion of The Midnight Hotel, which stood down a road packed with Saturday night hooligans and the inebriated. The mortals walked, stumbled staggered past the old edifice without even thinking it was supernatural, and that in almost an hour it would fold in-on itself and then reform somewhere hundreds, or even thousands of miles away sometimes. But then again, the mortals didn't notice a whole war between Sorcerer's, thought Rome, how would they notice a hotel that wasn't there 12 hours ago. Plus, the hotel obviously had some kind of illusion sigil on it to hide it, so that probably helped.

He stood at the end of the block. He had changed for the occasion, instead of his usual 1950's racketeer look he wore a long navy coloured coat that stopped just below his knees. Under the coat he wore what looked like simple woollen turtle neck, but underneath the top layer was a bulletproof vest, 'just in case' Rome had said. He wore a balaclava to cover his mouth, least someone clock who he was. The guests in the hotel weren't the most observant, or caring, to visitor, they kept to themselves, but Rome was sure Ode had put someone on guard outside the hotel sooner or later. In his hand he held a sliver suitcase. Not the most discreet, but it was the only one large enough to hold all he need.

He waited against the wall to a pub for Tanith. As he waited people would stare at him, but he would simply tell them to forget he was ever there, which they did immediately. Mortals were easy to charm. He had to resist the temptation to get a cigarette, since the street lights were positioned so his tongue would reflect the light. He had tested it before, but no matter where he stood his mouth looked like a laser effect from the 80's. So while on the street, mask on.

He finally noticed her walk toward the telephone box outside the pub. She had changed from her tattered clothes to almost identical new ones, which somehow didn't make her seem as attractive to Helling. She looked her best just when the battle was finished, when she was bruised and cut and smiling from victory.

She opened the door to the phone box and pretended to insert a coin and dial. She spoke loud enough for Rome to hear, but being careful not to look at him.

"One guy, opposite side to the hotel, obviously Sanctuary." She said in a serious tone. Rome moved his eyes to the location she pointed out, being careful not to be spotted doing so. He noticed three people standing still looking at the building, each one looking as suspicious as the next. "White sunglasses." Bingo. He spotted the tall man standing apart from a group of young people out for a good time. Sunglasses at night? Obviously he was trying to look like one of the adolescent.

"I see him." Helling spoke, looking back down at the concrete. "Sorcerer name Lukrid. Works up in home security, you probably haven't crossed paths with him, keeps himself to himself. Tough cookie though, but I bet those sunglasses don't help in this dark. If we are careful, we could sneak by." He almost began to moved but Tanith quickly pretended to add another coin, signalling him to stop.

"No, he's reading the air in front the hotel. His eyes are closed, hence the glasses." Damn, she was clever. He admired her for her quick thinking as well as her good looks. He pinched his arm to get him to concentrate. He risked moving closer to Tanith to speak, confident Lukrid was only focusing on the lobby entrance. "So what's the plan? We have about 45 minutes before the hotel leaves without us."

She hung up the phone and stepped out, seeming sure the Sorcerer wasn't noticing them. Helling relaxed a bit. "I'm thinking he's waiting for someone to enter the hotel, then he goes in and checks them. But thing is, Shudder wouldn't much like him pestering his guests. So he has to be sure it's you." She stopped, looking him up and down, making him feel both uncomfortable and giddy. "You know, you look much better in a waistcoat." She toyed.

Helling clicked his fingers as she spoke, smiling on the inside. "Right, easy enough. Tell me what I need to do."

**[Lurkins POV]**

Lurkin had stood outside the nightclub for 4 hours now. He was getting restless. He wanted to, and should have been, at home. But Ode had called him last minute for a stake out. Of all the people he could have called. He didn't even knew why Cothernus had told him to wait for Helling to show here, he wasn't sure what argument those two were in this time, he didn't want to know. He didn't exactly care about either of them, he just wanted to be sat on his sofa, watching EastEnders.

He kept his eyes closed, not just so he could read the air, but the try and block out the noise of those indulging in debauchery around him. The sunglasses also helps to block out the bright lights and other such distractions. If he was assigned a job he would bloody well do it right.

As Lurkin was thinking about the most recent events that took place in his oh-so-beloved square, he felt a… somebody enter the air he was reading. Normally it would feel like a normal ripple of warm air as a mortal would glide through, but this time the air was hit the cold presence of a Sorcerer.

He opened his eyes immediately, taking the shades off to get a better look. It was certainly someone who didn't want to be seen. The figure wore a long navy coat down to their knees, and there face was hidden. He couldn't quite see who it was. They appear to have the same figure as Helling, so maybe it wasn't….

Lurkin stopped. He had a thought. A thought so sudden it almost like it just popped into his head. No, it wasn't a thought, it was an action, or… he could put his finger on it. He felt as if he needed to do what it said. He wasn't sure what it said but, he needed to follow it. He started towards the hotel. 'It's him' his mind told him 'I know for sure it's him.' He was so sure he started to flick a few sparks in his hand as he crossed the road and opened the door of the hotel.

He didn't waste any time, he had his man. He continued to walk to the reception desk where the navy cloaked Helling stood, taking to whoever was behind the desk, Lurkin didn't care. He just knew he had his man. He walked up to Helling, grabbing her are, spinning her round to face him.

'Wait, her?'

In front of him, smiling warmly, was a blond women with a white tank top who he vaguely recognised. But he was sure, he was sure this was him, but it wasn't. Lurkin shifted awkwardly, she wasn't as tall like Helling, or as, well, man-like. But he was sure she was Helling, so sure he still DID believe she was Helling.

The smile suddenly dropped of her face. "I said get off me! This is him, this is the guy who's been following me around, I thought I'd be safe in your hotel Mr Shudder but if he's here I fear for my safety!" she cried out. Lurkin just stood there, dumfounded. He wasn't sure what was going on. The voice in his head was so sure. The voice, that wasn't quite like what he normal heard in his head.

Anton Shudder walked round the counter and pulled Lurkin off the women. He pinned him against the wall with enormous strength. "I'm sorry Miss Low, I shall take care of him, your stay will be uninterrupted, you're a completely safe here." He turned to Lurkin with menacing eyes. "You will not be within 50 feet of this hotel while Miss Low is staying here. Understand?" Lurkin nodded quickly, the voice in his head no longer speaking. "Good. Now run along now." Shudder let go of Lurkin, who soon ran for the door, almost bumping into a man wearing a woollen turtle neck and a balaclava who walked in as he ran out.

Lurkin didn't stop running till he was at the end of the street, turning round to see the Midnight Hotel collapse in a heap of bricks and sink into the ground, leaving the mortals around it to just walk by, un-aware of the miracle that just happened right next to them.

**[Helling's POV]**

Helling walked through the lobby doors as Lurkin ran out, whimpering slightly. He let him run past, knowing he wouldn't look back to see his target walk in to the place he had been staking out. Rome smiled to Tanith as he walked in. She had come up with a brilliant plan. While she distracted him by entering his field, he would Siren-speak him into believing it was him.

"That went better than I expected." He began, noticing Anton eye him up. He felt goose bumps form up his spine as he stared into his dark eyes. Now he knew why he called himself Shudder.

Tanith quickly stepped in, smiling at the owner of the establishment. "Room for two please?" just as she finished, the room juddered as the hotel moved out of the dirty streets of London, and across an ocean.

**A/N: Spoilers, i will ship Tanith and my OC, to what extent, that can depend on your feedback ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**100 people have read this story, and you guys are everywhere around the world. As a big thank you to everyone, ive written and extra long chapter for you all to enjoy!** **I assure you you must read to the end of this long on as it is completely worth it, im really trying to move away from the books story and create my own now, so i hope ive dont weel let me know in the review on PM's, am always around to chat, and tell me where your from, im always interested in how life goes elsewhere. Anyway,** **enjoy!**

Chapter 4-

The night before had just about been both the worst and best night of Helling's life.

He remembered all of it plainly, each thought making his stomach cringe inside his belly. He kept replaying the whole thing in his head over and over, perhaps trying to find a bright side to it, with little to no success.

They had both agreed that they should rest before heading out the next morning. After Tanith had got the key to their duel room, Shudder had shown them to their room. There room was the first thing that got Rome to reconsider Tanith accompanying him. It wasn't a room for a couple of people, but a room for a COUPLE. A small double bed lay in the middle of a ragged, grey coloured room, with stained and dirty paintings of flowers and lakes across the walls. Shudder had called it his "Honeymoon suite" with a crud smile on his face. Tanith seemed to revel in the joke, laughing as she set down on the bed and pulled of her boots, but Rome sure as hell didn't. The double bed was small enough so if they were to share, which was the thing he both dreaded and wished for the most, they would have to be squished against each other unless they hung half off the side. He did politely offer to use the dust ridden sofa by the fall wall underneath the window, which now looked out on green lush hills, but she wouldn't hear it. "Don't be shy, I don't bite, unless you're into that." She had said with a wink.

Finally he did give in. He had placed his suitcase on a round wooden table which looked like it would spontaneously collapse at any second, and as he turned around he noticed her removing her white top. He quickly look away, his cheek red from embarrassment. She quickly laughed it off, and when she finally gave him the okay to look back, she was wearing a simply pink t-shirt and shorts. "Sorry I didn't notice you were…" Helling had begun, but he faulted when the vision of the moment before circled his brain. She giggled at his drifting, she had obviously seen what he was thinking.

"Am I going to have to look away to? You should at least buy me dinner first." She teased. She did look away without him needing to ask though, so he changed out of his clothes and into long loungers. He regretted not having a shirt, but decided she would have laughed if he did anyway. She looked back when he gave the all clear. She looked him up and down, she seemed to focus on his chest a lot longer than he thought she would have, which made him curious. He looked down, he admitted he was relatively fit, which wasn't unusual begin a sorcerer. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Did she, blush? "Are you going to join me or sleep standing up?" Helling laughed awkwardly at this, and eventually joined her, keeping as far to his right side of the bed as possible. They lay there under the bed sheets, the two of them on opposite sides not looking at each other. Tanith was obviously trying to sleep, she was lying on her side away from him, Rome however, couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed for what seemed like hours. His frantic mind kept him awake. Lying next to him was the girl of his dreams and he was doing nothing about it. No, he would do nothing, he remembered thinking, 'she's way out of my league and I think waking her up would result in her chopping his head off.'

Then he remembered the part he was most conflicted about. It was approaching morning according to his body clock, around 4, he had finally decided to try and sleep. He was laying, still on his back, when Tanith had rolled over towards him, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm over his. He remembered looking at her, wondering if she was to wake up what her reaction would be. He remember looking at her, her soft blond hair in strands across her unblemished face, her body raising and falling lightly as she breathed in her sleep. She looked, well, Helling had never seen her like this. She looked, not like the fearsome fighter she was, but like an angel as she slept. He recalled smiling at her in her slumber, the warm feel of her skin made him drift into sleep.

Okay, so maybe just the best night, he decided.

He was now awake, climbing back into the clothes he wore the day before. Tanith was still sleeping lightly, her whole body had managed to sprawl across every inch of the bed. Rome had slipped out just as the sun rose, trying his best not to wake her. He decided he had to leave before she woke up. He had to do something. There are greater things to worry about than his love life. He quietly opened his silver briefcase and pulled out a pistol and holster. He hated wearing it but desperate times called for changing opinions on dangerous firearms. He had no idea what kind of reception he would get in Ireland after all. He picked up his case and walked to the door, opening it slowly as to not make any noise, and took one last look at Tanith. Her hair was a mess, in clumps and dreads from her constant tossing and turning in the night, but she was a perfect to Helling. He liked her a lot more then he thought he did, but that only made it harder to pull away. He closed the door behind him, took a deep breath of confidence, and descended the stairs to the lobby.

Shudder stood behind the desk, talking quietly to another guest whom Helling vaguely remembered seeming the night before. Shudder held a finger to him to signal a moment, and approached Rome, who tried not to show his slight intimidation. "I trust you enjoyed your stay, will you and your friend be checking out?"

"Yes, my friend will be up soon to check herself out." Anton raised an eyebrow but asked no questions. Just as he was paying for his stay, Helling realised he had no idea where in Ireland they were. "Mr Shudder, just about where in Ireland are we?"

Anton shut the till at the desk, his body standing straight the whole time. "Not far outside Dublin, the Sanctuary is about an hours' drive, an escort is waiting outside for you." Helling stood alarmed, an escort? Someone knew he was already here?

"How do you…?" he began, but was interrupted by Shudder who answered before the question was even asked.

"You're expected in a meeting this evening with a Sanctuary official. They called ahead."

Helling stood perplexed. "Seems I'm more popular than I thought. Did the person who called ahead leave a name?"

"Yes, I did." Said a familiar voice behind him. Rome turned with a half-confused and half-reassured smile as Skulduggery Pleasent walked through the door to the hotel.

**[Tanith's POV]**

Tanith awoke to find the suite empty aside from her. She looked around and found no sign of Helling anywhere. After all the advances she gave in the night, her choice of normal clothes, when she rolled over to him and snuggled up to him. Yuck. She hated being girly looking, but she had tried for him, to make him feel comfortable around her, but he didn't even notice, let alone thank her. And now he was gone without so much as a goodbye. Typical.

She finally got out of the bed and started to change back into her usual attire. She reminisced about the night. She had actually felt incredible comfortable when she was lying against him. She had actually fallen asleep like that, content with his warmth. 'God listen to yourself woman' she thought 'your sounding like a 15 year old.' She felt a little hurt. He just got up and left her, but she wasn't surprised. He wants to be out there saving people, he hasn't the time to fall for her. She knew he liked her in some way, he wasn't the most subtle of people. But she found it hard to express her feelings to him. All of her toying and snide remarks was her reaching out.

She decided not to bother herself with him for now. She missed Valkyrie, and by the sound of things she was needed to save the world again, and Tanith could only be happy to help. She picked up her sword and left the room, down the stairs, waved to Shudder who stood there and nodded plainly, and left the hotel, heading for the city.

**[Hellings' POV]**

As Helling got into the 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, he had to admit the Skeleton had good taste in cars. Is he was wearing his usual waistcoat and tweed, the pair of them would look like a crime fighting, case-solving duo from the movies.

"You knew I was coming then?" he asked as he got into the car, only just noticing the girl in the back seat behind him in a black coat that matched her black hair. He noticed her looking him up and down trying to evaluate him somehow, but he simply smiled at her. "Valkyrie I assume? Pleasure. I'm Helling. I'm sure Skulduggery had informed you who I am?"

"He told me he was picking up a very annoying sounding Englishman who is on the run because he lied about what happened last year." Her accent was thick, what he expected from someone who grew up in Dublin. "You seem to fit the bill." She smirked. Great, she's hung around Tanith a few to many times then.

"Excuse her." Skulduggery stated. "She's still bitter about the fact while she was handling a possible prime-suspect, we were discussing important buis…"

"Hold on, he's the reason I nearly fell of the church that night! You said you were tying your shoelace." She snapped at him.

"Well that's part true. He untied them when he failed to attack me."

"He attacked you?"

Helling decided to take part in this argument, least he be portrayed poorly. "My report stated I used force to extract information from the suspect. If I hadn't they would have sent another sorcerer to question both of you about last year, and they would less friendly. For what it's worth it was enough for them to realise they shouldn't pester you, so you're welcome Miss Cain. And if it helps, the report stated at the time of the questioning you were confronting four fully fledge criminals at once. You faired quite well actually, considering one was a Ripper."

She paused for a moment. "I like him. Can we keep him?" she finally said smiling.

"Ignore her. I usually do." Skulduggery voiced, making Valkyrie sit back in her chair huffing.

Helling decided to get to business "So I'm actually being summoned to the Grand Mage?"

"I told him that you distrust the British Sanctuary, and that you're willing to comply to us from now on. He loved the idea of double agent." Skulduggery told him. Helling smiled, it was nice to be asked to help with something.

"So when are we reaching the Sanctuary?" he asked.

"We aren't."

"What?" Rome and Valkyrie asked in unison, both befuddled.

"We are being followed, rather, you're being followed."

Helling looked round through the rear window. He noticed a green sedan following them, a little too closely obviously. "It's the same guy from the hotel. From the lack of number plates of the car, I'd say its undercover agents."

'Great' though Helling, 'Just one day without someone following me please.' Skulduggery pulled off the main road onto a narrow gravel trail. The car sure enough followed, a few more metres behind.

"Helling." Skulduggery gripped his shoulder with bony hands, "I'm going to drive slowly. Once they catch up, you get out and deal with them yourself. You want to help, help yourself first."

"Wait, we don't get to fight?" Valkyrie complained.

"This doesn't concern us."

"I can still punch things that don't concern me."

Skulduggery began to slow the car so slightly the car behind dint even notice until it was only a few yards behind. Helling nodded to Skulduggery and Valkyrie then opened the side door, drawing his pistol as he did, making sure his balaclava was up. As soon as he stepped out the car the Bentley drove off, leaving dust to surround Helling. He stood in a field barely lit by the moonlight, the headlights of the followers approaching him.

The sedan break suddenly and two people stepped out. One was a thing woman wearing black robes and a hood, a long coiled chain across her shoulder down to her waist. A Necromancer. The other was a tall man with harsh green eyes, also carrying a pistol, but in the other hand he held a fireball.

Helling's instinct kicked in. He flicked his shiny tongue across the roof of his mouth, the sound of the metal reverberating around his mouth caused his voice to deepen into something unrecognisable. "Can I help you?" the undernoted singing began again, playing with the twos minds and emotions.

The two were unfazed by the change of voice, they didn't even move. The woman played with shadows so they twisted around her chain and across her arms. The man pointed the pistol up to Helling, who tried not to waver from his position. "Earplugs." The man said. He wasn't Irish that's for sure, he had a northern accent, Yorkshires Rome reckoned, pointing to his ears where, sure enough, rubber plugs were stuffed into them. Of course they would have earplugs, its' never that easy.

Helling tried to figure a plan. He needed to get the earplugs out, but that would mean getting in close, against two people who were most likely sent to kill him. Easy enough.

Helling didn't have to wait long before the woman launched shadows in his direction. Luckily she was just as impatient as he was. The throw was sloppy and sluggish, giving Helling enough time to roll under it, his instincts that had been dormant for years kicked in again, adrenaline starting to flow. He popped back up, firing shots at each of them in turn. The woman deflected the bullets with shadows, backing up behind the cover of the sedan. The man moved his hand up, pushing the air in front of the bullets so they hung in the air and dropped to the floor. Helling's clip was empty, and the mage raised his own gun but before he could fire Rome ran towards him with great speed. The man was to slow to react as Helling was soon upon him, giving quick elbows to the man's face with little effect. The mage quickly pushed the air, sending Helling almost flying, but managed to grip to the ground only to be met with more shadows, which this time hit him, cutting his legs and arms through his clothing.

The mage sent a fire ball at Rome, barely missing the left side of head, singeing the hairs on his face. He quickly regained focus, trying to quickly locate the necromancer but was interrupted by another fireball. He ducked under, noticing the women a short distance away, morphing more shadows to send his way. He tried to keep moving but the mage kept him from going too far with fireballs. The women had removed the chain from around her, the shadows wreathing around it, making it seem longer. She whipped it in his direction, he tried to counter it with his arm, to try and use it to pull her towards him, but this was exactly what she wanted. It tangled around his arm and the shadows spread down his arm, wrapping his entire body, making him unable to move from the spot. The mage took his chance, he walked towards Helling, smiling in mocking victory. He raised his fist and punch Helling in the stomach, using the air to add so much force he was lifted from his shadowy bonds and launched a few feet into the air, landing painfully on his right shoulder, feeling it break.

Rome lay there, spluttering and coughing up blood from his mouth. He was barely able to stand, not just from pain but anger, an anger so primal he had thought he would never have it unleashed again. He looked up at the two attackers, the smiles falling from their faces as they saw the burning green flames of his eyes.

He lowered his balaclava to reveal his open mouth, his silver tongue shining brightly, almost unnaturally bright. They watched in horror as the silver spread across the roof of his mouth slowly until the metal reached his lips, which glowed under the moons light. Rome stood up, he features no longer had they're handsome edge, they now looked reptilian, his olive skin now almost like green scales.

The Siren stood up, his eyes never faltering from the two mages in front of him. He opened his mouth again, but what he uttered was not words, but a high pitched, thunderous screech. The screen was like no animal ever heard, nor will ever hear. The screech was at such a pitch the earth shock around them, and the two assailants were launched through the air buy the waves of noise, landing with a hard thud against the sedan, whose windows and mirrors exploded into millions of shards.

Helling finally stopped his cry, swallowing deep gulps of air, his features slowly returning to normal until his handsome face wore a blank expression of exhaustion. He slowly walked towards the dazed mages, whose earplugs saved them from severe concussions, but couldn't stop the incredible force of the Sirens shriek.

He approached the man who lay moaning on the bonnet of the car, covered in glass shards. Rome picked him off the hood by the scruff of his neck and held him at arm's length, removing the earplugs. He slapped the mage's cheek, making him re-focused his eyes on Helling, who looked into them intently. Helling spoke, his lips still covered in metallic flesh.

"I thought I handled quite well." He panted. "Now, drive me to the Irish lot would you kindly?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Important note for those amaing fans of my A/N's: Im really enjoying pumping out content for you guys, who are ultimatly** **the reason why im updating so often. As much as i love you guys (believe me** **i do alot) i think reviewing is really important. I'm not forcing you, but you have alot of input into the story.** **so please review, tell what you like/dislike i dont really care as long as you are getting involoved. Also soon another story of mine will be uploaed, this time a Percy Jackson fic, anyone interested? course there is! Follow me or keep an eye out for a story entitled "A Mordern Mythical Creation" or somthing to that avail. anyway enough of that, enjoy! 3**

Chapter 5-

Helling wasn't having the best of mornings.

Along with forcing himself to leave the girl of his dreams in a hotel room they shared, being attacked by two very well-trained mercenaries, breaking a few bones and releasing his ancient primal force for the first time in centuries, the interrogation should be the easiest thing today.

As the enchanted sorcerer, who Helling found out was named Blunderbuss, drove the shattered, broken sedan to the Sanctuary, Helling tried to get as much information out of him as possible, with no such luck. No matter how much of his power he put into his words, it was obvious they had taken the precaution of setting up mental blocks to stop them saying too much. After multiple curses, Rome figured the Sanctuary could help extract at least something to help him figure out who wants him dead. So far, his list contained one name, Ode. But how could he have known Rome was in Ireland already? It was a long shot but it was all he had.

They pulled up outside the Waxworks museum as the sun rose, it was early morning in Dublin. Helling commanded the mage to carry the still unconscious necromancer, and they entered the museum. The wax figures seemed to watch them as they walked. It had always been a creepy place to put a Sanctuary, but creepy was sometimes the best, it kept the mortals away, and they probably thought the building couldn't get much weirder. They approached the wax figure of the rock-star that Helling couldn't remember the name of. Lizzy or something stupid, he couldn't care less. He walked up to the manly Lizzy figure and spoke.

"I am Rome Helling, I am expected." There was no need for Siren speech, the wax man was a servant of the Sanctuary and did what it was designed and enchanted for, saying who is allowed in and who isn't.

The wax celebrity pondered a second, consulting the schedule in its head Rome reckoned. It then look back at him and replied "Little bit late aren't you. Well, who am I to say, the grand mage has been notified of your arrival. Enjoy your stay." The wax man pressed the hidden button and the entrance opened behind Lizzy and Helling and the mage carrying the woman stepped through into the entrance hall. He walked up to where an odd looking guard sat with Cleavers behind him, the scythes looking even more menacing after Tanith had told him about what the White Cleaver did to her.

"I am expected by the Grand Mage, but these two are under arrest." As I said this the man looked behind me at the mage hauling the necromancer in his arms, standing almost completely still gazing into nothingness, the spell over him still holding strong, then he gave Helling a 'Are you sure they are under arrest' look. "Take them straight to your… Gaol." The man nodded, without seeming too offended by Rome's attempt at the correct lingo for their jail. He and waved to the Cleavers and told one to take the two to the holding cells and the other to escort Helling to the Grand Mage. As soon as the Cleavers had handcuffed the two, Helling breathed deeply, removing the charm on the man, who instantly shock his head clear and realised just where he was. Confused and distraught, they dragged him to the cells as Rome walked down another corridor following his escort.

As he walked the halls Rome noticed sorcerers regarding him with a mixture of distrust and wonderment, some of whom he recognised from previous 'liaison' missions in Ireland. He was certainly popular today. He guessed a lot didn't know he had left the British and sought asylum in their halls. He would have to earn all their trust. 'Add that to the list' he though as they rounded a corner as a very tired looking official stood in front of them looking flustered. He was in his sixties by the look at him, with grey hair and tired, almost icy looking eyes.

"Oh good, I thought I'd catch you before you got to my office." He waved the Cleaver in dismissal, holding out his hand to Helling who shock it firmly. "Thurid Guild, Grand mage. Mr. Helling I assume?"

"You'd be correct Grand Mage. I am at your service." He caught out of the corner of his eye a group of mages scoff at his words. It seemed Guild was just as well like as he was. "So you know why I am here."

"Oh please, I have received a dozen calls about you before breakfast. Seems you left without hearty goodbyes. Now, I know you came here to discuss terms of refuge and whatnot but I am a busy man. Now unless you have breached the Sanctuaries security somehow I have a meeting I must attend to." With that Guild walked past him and continued down the corridor. Helling stood irritated, then caught up with him walking briskly alongside.

"If I remember correctly Grand Mage you called me here and suddenly you're too busy? Frankly isn't that a bit… well, I would like to have that meeting thank you." Helling said holding back the agitation in his voice.

"And if you remember rightly you were the one who was late, so if you could please excuse me…"

"I was only late because I was attacked by undercover mercenaries Mr Guild, would you be busy to hear that those certain individuals are now in you custody thanks to me?"

Guild stopped in his tracks. He turned to Rome with inquisitive eyes. "Mercenaries? Was one a large mage and the other a necromancer woman?"

Helling stood and cocked his head in confusion. "Yes, you've had trouble with them before?"

Guild crossed his arms as he spoke. "They have been wondering around murdering overseas Sanctuary members, all of which are moles for us. So far only a handful have died. They have evaded us for months, all we know is they are only the muscle, someone is organising the hits for them. Most of the time it is just before sensitive information is about to be transferred. It's been a bit of trouble to use you can imagine."

"So you've been spying on other Sanctuaries? Sending in moles to extract information on your enemies Grand Mage?" Helling said, adding a little of his power to get Guild taking.

"We are only being realistic. You of all people, being foreign liaison officer, should know the rest of the world are starting to point fingers as to whom should be blamed for creating trouble. And most of those hands point to us. So why should we not start doing some digging on those digging on us?"

"Have you thought maybe these people are being hired exactly for that reason? To stop your digging from getting anywhere? It seems as though some stumbled upon something they shouldn't have. And why haven't you sent in your lead detective to solve the case? This is right up Skulduggery's street."

"Oh please, the skeleton has more important case." Guild said with a hint of aggression when he spoke of Skulduggery. "Mr. Helling. If you wish to help this Sanctuary, then by all means, take the commission into your hand. That way even if you fail you won't be my problem anymore." And with that he left Helling, stomping off down the hall.

Rome stood for a second, anger holding him to the spot. Guild practically make Ode look like field of flowers. Helling suddenly had second thoughts about working for such a man, but he brushed the thoughts away. No matter how bad Guild was, how the British officials spoke openly about how Ireland was a broken land, how it would soon crumble enough for them to take over. It was a nauseating thought that bought Helling back into the room. He was in charge of a case now, which is what he wanted. He was helping. He fought back a smile as he turned and walked back the way he came toward the holding cells, making a mental note to put Guild on his 'Convince to wear a tutu in public' list.

* * *

Helling paced around the back wall of the interrogation room behind Blunderbuss and the necromancer, who he learned called herself Grimoire Omega 'With emphasis on the E please', who were both handcuffed to chairs, and not too happy about it either. Helling had been in the room for almost 5 minutes now and not spoke a single word. Rome could tell the woman was getting impatient and anxious. And with the rooms power dampening effect they all felt powered down. The room meant it was impossible for Rome to use his power to try and reach into Blunder's or Omega's minds and charm his way into the information, but the room could also mean the dams the information was hiding behind in their heads were open.

When Omega fidgeted in her chair out of annoyance, Helling saw it was time to speak. Interrogation was something he had done before without his power with great success. "Well? Aren't you going to confess?"

"What? Confess to what?" Blunderbuss said with puzzlement.

"Oh come on Blunder." Helling said, taking the chair opposite him and sitting down. "We both know you were paid to kill of those Sanctuary agents, I'm just waiting for you to give me a name, maybe start with how much he was paying. You look like you weren't being paid enough by the looks of that shitty sedan you had."

Blunder obviously took the comment about his beloved sedan badly, but Omega shot him a 'Don't say anything that will get us caught' look and he forced himself to hold back. "we don't know nothing about no agent's detective, or is it former detective now?" she said with a cocky smile. She was defiantly English to, meaning she was from the temple on Jersey. "You can't get me to talk, even if you had your little sparkly tongue thing."

Helling remained unfazed by the pointless attempt to aggravate him. "You mean this tongue?" he said, letting it roll out of his mouth and rattling it, much like a serpent would when it is sensing its prey. Blunder shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. "Maybe I can't charm my way into forcing the information out, but that doesn't mean They can't." Rome sat back in his chair, flicking a pound coin he found in his pocket, ignoring Blunder like he wasn't even there.

Blunder took the bait. "T-They? What They?"

"Don't listen to him you fool! He trying to get to us!" Omega shouted to him, but she had an intimidated look on her face as she did.

"Oh don't you remember?" Helling said ignoring her, "My true form. The ancient Siren inside of me that gives me my power. I believe you have met?" Rome said coyly. What he said wasn't entirely true. It was another part of him, it was his true Siren form, and it was certainly like the ancient Sirens. If Helling was to be underwater, or, as time changed, he was to be aggravated enough, it would be unleashed. So in theory it could be unleashed under those conditions, but Helling didn't need test that out this time.

Blunder swallowed a lump in his throat. He apparently remembering his meeting with the 'being' inside of Helling. "It can come out?"

"Why of course, it isn't held back by simple dampening fields. So what was the guy who paid you name again?

The two looked at each other, both looking as if they didn't particularly didn't want to be meet with the screaming reptilian while handcuffed to a chair, defenceless. Finally Blunder broke. "Decorous! His name was Flynn Decorous."

"You moron, now we are both dead." Omega made an attempt to bite Blunder with her sharp incisors who flinched away, looking at Helling in a half effort for help.

"He paid us in advance to kill those people. It wasn't our job to know who they were, we had no idea that they were Sanctuary agent!"

"Would that have stopped you anyway?" Helling stood up quickly making the chair he was sat on fall to the floor with a crash that made Blunder jump out of his skin.

"Maybe not, but we would have certainly charged less." Said Omega, smiling sadistically.

"Where is his?" Helling said, leaning in on Blunders personal bubble and looking right into his eyes, keeping his mouth open so his tongue was glinting, hopefully in a menacing way.

"I-I don't know, it was always somewhere different." Of course, it was never that easy. Blunder seemed to be at loss. Omega was clearly the brains. Helling turned into her black hole eyes, the merciless smile still on her face.

"A necromancer practicing magic outside the bounds of her temple, doesn't that go against some of the rules in Jersey?" I asked, not breaking eye contact for a second. Her free hand twitched towards her hair but Rome caught it before she could grab it. She seemed to have a habit of pulling her hair as she got nervous or anxious. She tried to break his grip be he held out, even as he made an attempt to bite him he moved it out the way. "I'm sure High Priest Zanark won't like a pupil of his making a bad name of his Temple. I heard he is quite harsh on rule breakers, and being so far from the Sanctuary a fare few rumblings about his practising's are passed as rumours, stories told to scare children, but for all I know, they could be true." Rome said with as much threat as he could muster.

Omega lost her cruel grin as her eyes filled with fear. She struggled one last time in vain, and with her powers gone she felt defeated. "I don't know where he is but I know someone who can lead you to him." Helling let go of her arm, on reflex she began combing and pulling her black hair methodically, but not so hard as to try and pull it out. After a few yanks she looked to him. "There is another assassin. Been doing this a lot longer than us. He calls himself the Poltergeist. He kills his target and gets away so quickly that it was like he wasn't even there, and he does it in such a way as to cause as much chaos and confusion as possible." She stopped to take a breath, thinking as she did.

"Where can I find him?" Rome asked in a deep voice.

"Anywhere you find a burning building, a destroyed road, it's most likely him. But I know his next target." She looked at him as she told him the targets name.

As each syllable left her mouth time slowed for Helling. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he didn't want to believe. He walked to the door with a blank expression, leaving the two still handcuffed to the chairs inside the room but he didn't care. It can't be true. He ran down the Sanctuary halls, past hundreds of door, past Lizzy who called something like "Hope you enjoyed your stay" to Helling who didn't hear any of it. All he heard and felt was his whole world shatter as he heard the name the women had told him was about to die.

"Tanith Low."


	6. Chapter 6

**As I'm away on holiday this week this chapter is up a little later then i ****want but i persevered for you guys ;) i hope you enjoy, and please tell me if your do! Also someone has asked me to do artwork of my OC, which is blowing my mind that some of you guys are so into my character. if there are any artistic people out there who want to draw what they think my OC looks like PM me any questions and who knows, i might use your art as the cover to this story, and you would be a friend to me forever. Anyway, enjoy 3**

Chapter 6-

Anton Shudder flicked through the ample amount of letters that had been delivered this morning. Sanctuary notice after Sanctuary notice hidden between multiple spam letters from all kinds of countries, each notice housing different pictures of faces he had apparently let stay in his establishment at this time or another. He ignored them mostly; his guest business was their business. It was part of his service.

'Oh, coupons.'

Shudder hardly looked up from his letters when the guest who had checked out that morning burst through the front doors. He had a few more blue bruises since he last saw him. The man, Rome he remembers his name was, approached the reception almost out of breath and wobbled like he had just come of a fairly traumatizing rollercoaster.

"Tanith… Low…" he panted "Is she… here?" he looked as if he might throw up every time a word uttered from his lips. Anton raised an eyebrow.

"She said something about her destination. She was hoping to catch up with a friend at China Sorrows' library. It down the road, she'll most likely still be their if you drive."

"Thanks… a lot." Rome stumbled out, heading toward a broken green sedan that was parked outside the hotel. Anton shrugged and returned to his letters.

* * *

China traced her finger along a row of a partially unique collection. She was looking for a particular book that she hoped wasn't damaged by the sudden attack by Vengeance but her eyes drifted to the stairs as she heard rather heavy footsteps climb them. The door opened and a familiar, familiar not in memory but in description, man walked through the doorway, instantly putting is hand on his knees, bending over breathing deeply. China knew him, a British official, Helling. Last she heard he was a defector. A new customer in a hurry? Not likely. She could tell he was here looking for something other then books.

"Can I help you?" she asked him approaching him calmly.

He looked up at her, his eyes looking her up and down. He knew who she was obviously and he wasn't quite expecting the effect she knew she was giving off. "Why do I have the sudden temptation to get down on my knees as ask you to marry me?" Then something in his mind clicked. "China Sorrows. Perfect. I'm looking for Tanith Low, I was told she might be here?"

China smiled at him, somehow he seemed to be in some control over his emotions which was rare for her to see. Skulduggery was the only other person who seemed to resist her effect. "I'm afraid you missed her by a few hours. Right about now she would be in The Sanctuary with detective Pleasant."

Helling rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you fucking… That's back were I started." And he left without another word.

China shrugged and continued looking through he beloved collection.

* * *

Rome braked hard as to not crash into the front steps of Waxworth museum. He breathed deeply, resting his head on the steering wheel. The one thing he hated was driving. Being a passenger, easy, but behind the wheel he was useless. You would think being as old as he was he would have learnt to drive but he never got round to it. Being a sorcerer meant there was plenty of other means to get to one place of another without the need to learn to drive.

The only reason he was driving himself was out of sheer desperation. He had to find Tanith, she was in danger and only he could save her. Well, actually, she could save herself most of the time but the Poltergeist seemed the type to even out-maneuver her quick wits.

He got out of the even more broken sedan and crouched over the gutter to throw up. 'Never again' he told himself as he wiped his mouth and bringing out a cigarette to mask the vile taste in his mouth. He lite it with his Zippo as he saw the doors of the Waxworth opened and the blond he had been after walked out into the warm sun and the chill wind. She turned to see the sight of the smoking sedan and Helling. Luckily she was standing the other side of the car so the sick was out of sight.

Helling almost ran around the other side of the car to her, discarding his finished roll-up as he did. He was constantly looking around the empty street for anything remotely suspicious. Tanith looked at him with both excited and confused eyes.

"Thought you couldn't resist me for long Rommy. You missed it, I got to be the Terrifying Brain-sucker of London, it was great." Then she noticed his distressed look. "What wrong? Is someone after you again?"

"Not me." he flicked open the bonnet of the car to check if it was drivable, and cursed at the smoking engine. "We need a safe place to make a stand, somewhere out of the open. Some one's after you, and by the sound of it he could attack at anytime." He pulled out his gun and reloaded the clip. He wasn't sure why he was so adamant to fight this assassin, he as more the tactical retreat kind of guy. But when someone threatened Tanith that seemed to cross a line.

"Always business with you." she muttered "We'll take my ride." She grabbed him by the hand and led him down the street towards a black motorcycle. She picked up her helmet and passed him a spare. He put his balaclava on with the helmet then got in behind her as she kicked the engine into life and almost immediately speed down the street.

If driving wasn't bad enough, riding a bike was worse. The speed they were going made Helling feel more of his stomach bile rising up his throat, but he held it back. The turns were sharp, almost making him cry out is displeasure if he wasn't trying his best to hold strong. He trusted Tanith, but he promised himself never again.

As they speeded down a relatively busy high street and as Tanith pulled the bike up straight she cursed loudly. Before Helling could ask what was wrong she braked nearly launching Rome off the bike. He gripped her waist tightly and looked in front wondering what was wrong.

Traffic lights that controlled the flow at a 4 way crossing were flickering green and red, no mortals were in sight. It practically screamed danger.

"Go back around, slowly." Tanith nodded and picked up a little speed and did half a U-turn but she stopped as a man almost appeared from nowhere behind them. He was short and thin, and wore a black and white striped shirt and ripped trousers. His skin was pale, almost sickly and long hands that he was rubbing together greedily. He had a smug smile on his face like he had just won the lottery.

"Well look at that, your one time. Your much more punctual then my other victims before you." his accent was British like the other hitmen. Helling felt even less proud of his heritage now.

Tanith kicked the stand on her bike and stood to meet the man. She was taller then him but he seemed unfazed. "This is the guy who's after me? He didn't seem so threatening." She finished just as he brought out two long fingers, snapped them together and vanished.

Helling was off the bike and next to Tanith in a second, his gun at the ready. She drew her sword and they stood back-to-back. Helling scanned the rooftops as he spoke. "An invisibility sphere?"

"No. We would have seen the device. This is different." Just when she finished a punch came out of Helling's left. He rolled to the floor managing to balance himself back up, Tanith had somehow noticed the punch and had dived away.

"Thanks for the warning." He called to her. She just put her finger to her lips telling him the shut up, to which he complied. He returned to her back quickly and they resumed their stance. "Active camouflage. He isn't invisible, he's manipulating his figure. We can still find him if we just…" Another punch collided with his stomach then again across his left, making him fall back to the same spot yet again. Tanith swiped at the spot the hook came from but she sliced through air. "Stay quiet." Rome finished.

Tanith ran to a wall of a building and began to scale it, most likely to try and be out of reach. Her power was impressive, how she could defy gravity. She was halfway up when a gunshot abruptly pinged to Taniths side. She tried to scale the wall faster but a string of bullets cut off her path. She flipped backwards, dismounting the wall and bringing her sword up into a defensive stance. Helling Searched for the source of the gunfire but no flash was emitted and the sound didn't come from anywhere specific.

"Where are you?" Rome shouted, trying to use his power to make the Poltergeist show himself. After a second a fist pooped out from in front of Rome's face, the contact with his nose making his eyes water.

"Your lucky you're not my target. But I'd happily take the contract to get that marvelous tongue of yours." The ghost whispered to him, his face coming into sight and his plugged ears. Rome pulled up his gun and fired in the direction of the voice but again no effect. He was useless in this fight unless he found a way to see him.

Tanith was suddenly on the defective. Her senses where sharp and she blocked hidden knives and bullets that came for her but she was losing, cuts and gashes appearing up her arm. Helling ran to her, only to take a bullet to his knee. He fell one the other, clutching the other in pain. The adrenaline numbed most of it but he couldn't walk. He looked up to see Tanith backed up against a wall, her strength waning.

Rome could feel the anger in him build again but he tried to fight it back a little. His Scream would hurt Tanith a lot more then the assassin. But he had a plan. A plan he was relatively proud of actually, if it work that is.

He let the metal spread acrood his mouth and lips like before, but held his true form back. He stood up on a limp, then slowly ran his tongue across the rim of his gums gently. The resulting sound was like when scrape two metals together, the reverberating vibration was much louder however, the sound waves almost visible in the air as it travelled down the road, making the glass of the neighboring buildings shudder but not shatter. As it reached Tanith, who winced in discomfort but not pain as the noise hit her, another figure flickered like a heat wave in front of her. The Poltergeist concealment was disturbed but not broken by the noise, but it did mean when Tanith looked up at the dancing mirage she knew exactly where to stab, right into his shoulder.

Instantly the mirage disappeared. The Poltergeist dropped the knife and the gun in his hands and doubled over in pain as Tainth removed her sword and kicked him away from her. Helling hobbled over to the hunched up killer, taking out cable tie and constructed make shift handcuffs.

Tanith sheathed her sword. She ran to Rome and did something that caught him completely of guard. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug so warm and tight he smelled her fresh scented hair and smiled, in spite of the throbbing pain in his knee. "Thank you. That was amazing." She unfortunately realised him and smiled to him. She watched curiously as the metal on his lips retracted, leaving them slightly redder and dry, like a layer of skin was shed.

"To be honest, I didn't think that would work. I just, I had to." He wanted to say 'Save you' but he couldn't quite get the words out. She looked at him expectedly, but when he didn't finish she looked away from him.

"I-I have to go see Valkyrie." She walked to her bike and pulled on her helmet and speeded away from Helling like nothing had ever happened. Helling cursed several times as he pulled out his phone and called the Sanctuary. He sat on the side of the pavement, his head in his hand.

The Poltergeist moaned in pain and Rome kicked him over onto his back, and stood over him, removing the earplugs. The assassin looked him dead into his eyes, into his intense green hues. "Where is Flynn Decorous."


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost 250 views! God never knew how addictive ****this could be. love every single view and every single review you guys are amazing :) Soon this series will end on 10 chapters but don't worry a sequel will be out very soon after if you guys want it, tell me in the reviews and such. Also if anyone artistic out there want to draw me a picture of Helling for the cover image i will love you forever, no homo, or complete homo whatever floats your boat. Enjoy 3**

Chapter 7-

Helling winced in pain as the bullet was pulled from his knee, biting down on his metal tongue to stop him from crying out. He wasn't accustomed to being shot and his pain receptors hadn't gotten much taste for bullets during his career. Once the Sanctuary doctor had finished with him he left the medical wing and headed straight for the gaol. He wasn't sure why he thought bringing the two people who tried to kill him to join him and fight Decorous, but he believed in second chances. Plus with his ability he can make them this a simple lick of his lips. Was that technically conscription? He decided not the think about it.

The Cleavers on guard opened the door for him to walk towards the cells. It didn't take him long to find the two he needed. Grimoire was pacing her cell, methodically combing her hair with her hand and muttering curses under her breath as he approached. "What do you want fish-brain?" She toyed.

Helling kept a poker face at her, ignoring her snide remark. "I have a proposal." She frowned at this but didn't object. "The Poltergeist gave me the location of Decorous. The way I see it you'd be dead if you weren't under the protection of the Sanctuary, so you owe me."

"I don't owe you nothing. This isn't protection it's confinement. The Temple had better hospitality then this." She turned away from him.

"Would you rather be sent back?" she froze for a second and pulled at her locks again. "Thought not. I'll make you a deal. You help me, you get to stay in the comfort of a cell until your sentence is over. It might not be comfortable but you'll have a good chance of surviving."

She pondered this for a second then turned around and pressed herself against the bars. She didn't look so dark and murderous anymore. She looked like a scared girl who wanted to get away from the horror. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I tried to murder you yesterday, and now what we're allies? How can you trust me?"

"Simple." Helling said as he unlocked the cell. "I don't."

She smiled as he handed the necromancer her chain. She touched it hesitantly as the shadows began to coil around the metal links and her arm. He could see her contemplate just killing him there and making her escape but she pulled the chain around her and smiled at him, not a evil or vicious smile, but a real one. Soon it left her lips as she bared her shape teeth at him again. "This doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"Most people here do anyways." He said as he walked down a few more cells, passing the Poltergeist who glared at him and onto the next one over where Blunderbuss sat on the bed. He saw Helling approach and gulped down a lump that appeared in his throat. Then he saw Omega behind him and stood up bewildered. "What-Why-Huh?"

"Congrats." Helling said as he unlocked the cage and pulled the door wide open for the befuddled man. "I've scheduled your early release." But just as Blunder began to walk out the cell Helling stuck out his arm to stop him. "On one condition."

Blunder looked into the eyes of his capture-turned-ally and his old partner who didn't even seem like she want to stop him. "Awh hell." He muttered.

* * *

Rome walked with his two new allies down towards the exit of the Sanctuary. Luckily there were no Cleavers around the many doors that surrounded them, which was strange, but he didn't argue with it. Omega was constantly trying to keep Blunderbuss from making any noise. They had agreed to help him a little quicker then Helling expected but he guess neither liked sitting in a cell waiting to be taken to a prison for a good portion of there lives, and maybe the Decorous had the ability to take care of them more freely in prisons. Regardless, he was happy for the help.

They rounded a corner and Helling lost his luck. Guild stood at the entrance with a squad of Cleavers to his flank. Guild walked up to Helling, Cleavers in tow. "What do you think your doing! You've just realised dangerous prisoners. Arrest this traitor." He commanded to his enforcers. Blunder squealed slightly but Omega bared her fangs and looked ready for a fight but Rome put is hand up to stop her.

"One moment Grand mage, if you wouldn't mind." Helling spoke calmly, not removing his gaze from Guild, whose pupils bulged and ordered his Cleavers to hold, which they obeyed. "These prisoners have been released into my custody for further interrogation elsewhere. Don't you remember giving me permission?" Guild cocked his head slightly as the fake memories formed in his mind.

"Yes." He spoke in a monotone voice. "Yes I remember. Please continue." The Cleavers stepped aside and Helling ushered the two forward. He kept his eyes on Guild's as he followed and eventually sprinted away. He lost his control over Guild who quickly realised he had been deceived. "After them!" he called to the Cleavers who followed in quick pursuit.

Rome caught up with Omega and Blunder who were to his surprise waiting for him on the other side of the entrance. Blunder noticed the Cleavers right behind him and took it as a sign to start running, Grim quickly following. They ran towards the broken sedan that was still roughly parked outside and no longer smoking. Blunder got into the drivers seat and smiled at his and his beloved sedan's reunion and turned the engine.

Which didn't start.

Blunder tried again with similar results. The engine coughed but didn't spark into life. He got out again and opened the bonnet and grimaced. "What the bloody hell happened to you darling." Grim immediately hit him over the head that knocked enough sense into him to try and figure out what was wrong. Helling looked around for something to slow down the ever-approaching Cleavers.

"We haven't got much time here." Helling called back to his new affiliate's who he could hear frantically hammering and pulling. Grim pulled up shadows and looked ready to kill but Helling grabbed her before she sent shadows down the entry. "You kill someone and I cant help you." she grimaced in displeasure and morphed the shadows around the entrance, blocking anything for getting in or out.

Behind then a sudden click and rev of the engine told them Blunder had done it. They ran to the sedan just as Guild and his bodyguards burst through the wall of black and ran to them, but they were too late, the three of them were already hurtling down the road away from them. Helling looked back to see Guild stomping around in fury. 'Would have been funnier in a tutu' he thought.

He looked at his two new associates, who looked relived. Helling couldn't help but think why they hadn't even tried to kill him yet. So he made his thoughts known. "Why are you helping me? I half expected for you to try and kill me. I wasn't even using my power to convince you."

Grim looked back at him and snickered. "Guess we are best friends now." She said to him. "I mean, Decorous wasn't paying us that much. And we are assuming what you'll give us as a reward would be a lot better then what he is offering."

It was Helling's turn to laugh at this. "By what I'm hearing, you want freedom." He contemplated this for a second. "Deal. But I want Decorous alive Grim. No more killing around me or its off and your back to the Temple." She yanked her hair once in annoyance but nodded.

"Okay, were to boss?" Blunder called behind him.

'Boss, I kinda like that.' He thought to himself.

* * *

They drove through the dark roads of Roarhaven, a town Helling had only visited when it was truly necessary. The town wasn't the most friendly of places, and they hated the Sanctuary, and foreigners, which pretty much meant Rome was a kill-on-sight.

They pulled up outside the most depressing house in the village, which was saying something. Its windows were dirty and some broken, and the door was on hinges, splinters in the broken frame.

"Doesn't look like much like the kind of hideout for organized crime Boss." Blunder blurted out. Grim hit him for what was the 16th time on the journey.

"You moron, its to blend in." Blunder responded with a series of "Ohh" as Helling pulled out his gun and walked to the front door. He stepped over the front door into a living room. The furniture was cover in what was once a white sheet but was now brown with stains and dust. A large mirror hung cracked on the wall.

"Nothing." He heard Grim from behind him. "Obviously it was a trick."

"Shh." Helling gestured them to stay quiet as he walked towards a rather disturbing painting of a woman being drowned as a large audience watched cheering. What was interesting about it was the fact it was the only thing in the building not covered in dust. He felt around the frame on a hunch there was a secret switch like from the movies. To his surprise a small button was under the frame. He pressed it and the wall began to move away.

"Well that certainly not cliché." Grim smiled in amazement as the wall slide away into what they expected to be a secret passage, but was infect a small cubbyhole behind the painting. No pathway, not trap door, just a hole with a small device at the bottom… that was beeping.

"Does cliché mean bomb?" Blunder asked aloud.

"Move." Helling pushed Blunder out of the window Grim had already broken with shadows. The sprinted away from the house as an explosion launched them from their feet, landing a few yards away, coughing. Rome looked up at the burning building. "It was a trap."

"No shit Sherlock." Grim shouted at him. "You lead us into a bloody trap."

"A particularly good trap." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see a man in black, his face young but his topaz eyes were old, like they had seen hundreds of years. Behind him were creature of green skin, a vile stench emanating from them. Hollow Men.

"Decorous." Helling stood up on his bad knee that was painful again from running. "It's a pleasure meeting the man who tried to kill me."

"Oh please, I didn't try to kill you. I just told these two buffoons too." He glanced at Grim and Blunder, who both looked petrified at the sight of the man in black. His voice was Irish, thick and pure. "How much are you paying them? Triple? They weren't worth half of what I paid them. And you Helling, although we haven't met it seems like I already know you."

"I could say the same. Pretty much all sociopaths have the same agenda. Money? Control? Power? Mother issues?"

"Revenge." Decorous walked toward him, taking of black gloves to reveal scarred burned hands. "I was against Malevolent during the war. I couldn't agree with this whole Faceless Ones malarkey. But see, you probably don't remember me, I was fighting with you. I was there next to you when we stormed one of Malevolent's strongholds. Do you remember."

"Dukurk." Helling recalled "It was a disaster. On of our own betrayed us, the whole place burnt down when we only meant to capture it. We needed the supplies. We were lucky we didn't lose anyone."

"You lost me!" Decorous roared in sudden rage. Gradually the anger left his handsome face as a smile grew across it. He cackled manically. "But with Baron Vengeous back in town, he's kindly given me to opportunity to exact my revenge once I help him first."

"Your working with Vengeous? Why does he want those spy's dead?"

"Simple. Kill enough people who are reporting to Sanctuaries outside Ireland and who would send you reinforcements for when Baron summons the Faceless? They already blame Ireland for a lot of trouble, I'm just making sure chaos ensues."

"We were with you all they way Boss." Blunder and Grim had got up and move towards Decorous. "We led him right into your trap like we knew you wanted."

"Oh please." Decorous placed his hand on Blunderbuss's chest. A small rippled broke the air where his hand touched his chest and Blunder was launched of his feet and crashed into the wall of a neighboring building, where he remained unmoving. Grim pulled out her chain to protect herself but was to slow as she met a similar fate, landing next the Blunder in a heap. Decorous smiled to himself. "You can't hire good help these days." He signaled to his Hollow men who began to shuffle toward him, limping towards Rome who pulled up his gun and began to fire.

The shots that fired towards Decorous missed entirely. Soon he was entering a black van that drove up to meet him and then drove away with him in it. Helling cursed loudly as the Hollow men were upon him, swiping with inaccurate grabs to his coat. Soon the stench was making his eyes water, so he pulled up his balaclava and backed away, trying to get to the sedan to pursue Decorous. He shot a path through the undead horde's advance and went for the car, but stopped as he saw Grim and Blunder still unconscious and surrounded by hungry zombies. Rome cursed, torn between morality and payback. He reluctantly chose morality.

He pushed and punched and kicked and fired his way towards the pair. Soon the green gas was filling the air making a putrid mist. He rolled Blunder over onto his front and slapped him to wake him. No such luck as a snore rose from the mans nostrils. Helling rolled his eyes and tried the same with Omega with better luck. She opened her eyes to the sight of deflated corpses and a emerald fog. She jumped up but was clearly still dazed by Decorous' attack.

"Get him up would you." she nodded and shook him a few time then slapped him a little harder then Helling did and Blunder's eye shot open and he jumped up in a panic.

"H-Hollow men!"

"I can see that." Helling responded "Grim, cut us a path." She smiled and picked up her chain. Shadows curled around the metal links as she whipped it across the horde. Bodies split open at the abdomen as green gas poured out as limbs and torso's fell to the floor. Grim led the way, with Helling behind popping stranglers, and Blunder whimpering behind. For a big muscular elemental he was kind of a fraidy-cat.

Grim whipped her chain wide as they reach the sedan, which was covered in arms legs and even the flat head of a Hollow Man. They dived in and Blunder turned the engine, for once it kicked into life first time. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and they speed down the road away from the gas shroud that hung over most of the buildings.

Helling slumped back in exhortation. Grim was eyeing him up and down with a wondering look. "Why did you come back for us?" She finally asked.

"Well after you betrayed me which in all honesty I should have seen coming, I thought you lost you second chance. I just gave it back to you." He put his gun back into its holster. Blunder looked behind him into the back seats.

"He did save us. I feel kinda bad about betraying you. Sorry." He mumbled the last part.

Grim waited a moment before she nodded. "Yeah… Sorry. Now don't make me say it again or I'll kill you." Helling took that as the first apology she had ever said. "I guess this time we really do owe you."

Helling pulled of his navy coat, which was ripped and covered in the stink. He threw it out of the window. He was done hiding from Ode. No need for hiding himself. He was in deep. Vengeous was back, Decorous was part of this scheme too, and Tanith was involved and probably still in danger since Decorous escaped him. He had to find Skulduggery, he was on the Baron's case, and Rome knew Tanith was helping him. It was all connected. Kind of.

"So." Blunder began with a giddy beam on his face. "Where to, Boss." He laughed at his little joke but Helling actually smiled at it. He had a team, a team of murderers yeah, but a team. They were Valkyrie to his Skulduggery, or something to that effect.

"First." Helling said reaching into his empty pockets. "I need more smokes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Only two chapters left, and beleive me when i say the next one will be action packed! And the conclusion to this little story, bitter sweet, anyway you'll see. As always tell me what you like and if your excited for the end, and then the new beginning of part 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8-

Cothernus Ode sat at his desk rifling through the paper work on his desk. If he didn't already have enough on his plate that morning, a bloody admin had to come in to hand him the official procedure to send reinforcements to Ireland, which was a preposterous request. Apparently Vengeous had shown up and was causing a ruckus, which was the last of Ode's troubles. What with death threats and this whole Helling malarkey, he wasn't catching a break.

The phone rang next to him, to which he guessed was another call for a meeting or other such dreaded things. He grudgingly picked it up and spoke in a horse, tired tone. "What is it now?"

"I thought you might like to hear my voice, I can tell you missed me." Ode stood up from his chair, his tiredness replaced by confusion and annoyance. What was he doing calling him?

"Helling." he spoke back down the line. "You have the nerve…"

"I wouldn't bother with ideal threats, I've given up letting them affect me." Hellings voice sounded different. More rugged, aggressive even. It didn't wound like the same man a few nights ago had flushed red when Ode had called him a liar and a coward, nor the same man who ran as fast as he could away from the conflict. "I'm done hiding Ode. You really want to come get me come get me. But right now greater threats are at hand."

Ode sat back on his chair, frantically trying to signal his assistant to get in there and trace the call. "I knew you were lying in your report, Guild and The skeleton and the rest of that Sanctuary is corrupt. I should have sent out a warrant for your arrest…" Again he was cut off.

"Guild could be a problem. As for Pleasant he's is important to this but he's the good guy here. As am I." Ode scoffed at this, Helling was anything but good. "Vengeous is back, I'm sure you heard."

Ode gave up trying to call for his lazy assistant and leaned back in his chair. "We have had no signs of activity from him since his escape, what of it?"

"He's here in Ireland." Of course that's where he was. "Long story short he's trying to resurrect a Faceless one. So reinforcements would be good right about now."

"Ha!" Ode laughed loudly at the stupidest of the proposal. "After all of our foreign operative mysteriously disappeared over there? Not likely."

"Vengeous ordered a man called Decorous to get them killed. This was his plan to stop any help getting sent here."

"Oh please, Goodbye Helling, I do hope to see you in chains soon." As he was about to put the phone down another admin burst through his door that caught Ode so of guard he dropped the phone without hanging up. "What the… Explain why you have barged into an Elders office without an appointment.

"Sir, your assistant has turned up dead." Ode stood there shocked. "He along with other members of the administration around the world have been killed."

Ode dropped onto his chair in disbelief. He saw the phone hang down from his desk, swaying back and forth. With a shaking hand he picked it back up again, finding the line was still on, silence on the other end until a voice finally spoke. "Told you." Then the tone to say the call was ended.

Cothernus put down the phone and stood up, grabbed is coat and anything else he needed he put into a briefcase. He turned to the still panting admin. "I'm taking some time off, I do not want to be disturbed."

He walked out of the office and kept walking. If shit was really going down in Ireland he wanted to be as under the radar as possible, and only one man can hide people so well. Anton Shudder and his Midnight Hotel.

* * *

Helling walked through the abandoned Hibernain cinema alone. Grim and Blunder had gone to secure a safe place for them to set up operations. They had been very co-operative, maybe because no one had bothered to help them before, and the promise of freedom maybe was what they wanted all along.

Rome had called Skulduggery earlier that morning to discuss a meeting, and he told him where they would be, and apparently Tanith was with them. This is what made Rome adjust his uncomfortable turtle neck and his extensive use of deodorant to mask the smell of the Hollow Men. Not that he was nervous about seeing her again or anything. He walked down the make-shift hospital corridors until he finally saw the beautiful blond leaning against the wall as two assistance rolled a sleeping black hairs figure into the room she was looking into. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked up next her. She didn't even turn to watch him but he knew she sensed him.

"Is she okay?" He finally asked as he leant next to her, looking through the doorway to see Valkyrie unconscious and being bandaged by the two assistants. Skulduggery had filled him in on their encounter with Vengeous.

"She strong." She replied. "Can't drive for the life of her thought."

"I can relate to that." To his surprise she laughed a little at his remark, which made him feel a little easier about whether or not she was mad at him for some reason after their last encounter. "Look about what happened with the Poltergeist thing, I didn't finish what I was trying to say." He felt he had changed since then, he felt a lot more confident, stronger in a way, and a whole lot more protective of the blond haired crush of his.

She raised an eyebrow at this and turned to look at him with her hard eyes that seemed to glow in anticipation.

Rome decided he might as well say what he was thinking, but before he could speak something caught his eye. He looked behind her to find a skeleton wearing pink hospital robes with elephants and bunnies on it. Helling almost lost all of his professionalism as he struggled to contain a laugh. Tanith looked around at the same sight and didn't bother holding back her laughter, her cute giggles and hiccups bought Helling to give in and he joined her. The fearsome Skulduggery Pleasant looked quite adorable in pink.

"You can stop that now." Skulduggery said as he strolled up to the pair who were in hysterics.

"Oh please say I can take a picture." Tanith said between gasping breaths. Helling eventually stopped to see Skulduggery fold his arms, his black hole eyes somehow looked unimpressed.

"Sorry." Helling said. "You, er, wanted to see me? Spare seat at the tea party?" Tanith immediately resumed her chuckles and had to sit down on a nearby chair to stop herself falling on the floor.

Skulduggery ignored his comment. "Decorous wasn't at the ruins, which means he is acting separate from Vengeous's team, and even so he's just the muscle, someone else is behind the murders of the foreign operators. His job was successful however, no reinforcements have even been heard of over the past hour. We are on our own for now."

Helling lowered his head, pulling out a fresh packet of smokes and was about to light it when a bald-headed sorcerer turned the corner and immediately snapped at him "No smoking in here!" before he continued down the corner as Helling frowned and put it back in his pocket.

"Vengeous is your case, Decorous is mine, we should continue to work that way unless out paths cross." Rome said, Skulduggery nodded. "I have my own team helping me, they have both dealt with Flynn before, I should be fine."

"Good." Skulduggery reached behind him and lifted up Rome's silver briefcase he had left in the Bentley when he fought Grim and Blunder. "I believe this is yours?"

"Thank you." He took the case, he was in need of a change in costume. "You need back-up, call me. Give Valkyrie my best." And with that he nodded one last time to Skulduggery and went for the exit. He heard quiet footsteps behind him, like someone who was used to being quiet was trying to be heard. He didn't need to turn since he knew Tanith was behind him. Soon she was walking with him.

"Where you going?" He finally asked her. She turned to him with a perplexed look.

"I'm helping you, Skulduggery and Val have Vengeous covered. You need my help." She said with a fierce tone. Helling stopped. He wanted nothing more than for her to go with him but he wanted her as far away from Decorous as possible.

"Valkyrie needs you more." She looked down at her feet, trying to hide her saddened expression. That expression was almost heart-breaking but he knew he was doing the right thing. "You need to be where the action is, be a hero."

"I thought you wanted to be a hero?" She asked him, smiling slightly at his words. She reach out a little and took his hand, locking her fingers within his. A smile grew on Helling's face as butterflies danced in his stomach, his heart skipped a few beats as the feeling of her touch sent shivers up his arm.

"Maybe not today, but someday I will be." He let go of her hand reluctantly but he needed to. He couldn't get close to her, it would mean he would have collateral, and collateral wasn't good conflict. He turned away from her, leaving the cinema behind him.

* * *

Helling arrived at the small flat above the department store where Grim and Blunder had said they had a place to stay. It wasn't luxury, or practical, but for now it was all he needed. He walked up the metal stairs up to the second storey flat and knocked the "Super-Secret Code Knock" as Blunder called it. Grim answered the door with her chain wrapped around her, her expression changed from eagerness of an intruder to annoyance, she had tenacity that's for sure.

The apartment was small, only four rooms. A living space, which was filthy in one corner and clean on the other, two bed on either side so you could tell who slept in what one. A small bathroom. A kitchen which looked only useful to microwave meals, and a bedroom which they seemed to leave to him, which wasn't a good thing since it contained just a blanket and a thin sheet. He wouldn't need to sleep anyway.

Grim picked up cleaning tools and began cleaning her chain, while Blunder checked out the window, a dramatic look of anxiousness on his face. Helling rolled his eyes and called him over to the sofa where they sat, he let them know his plan.

"The eclipse is tonight, in exactly 6 hours and 43 minutes. We need to get to Decorous before that, so while you two can go off and enjoy your freedom I go help the Sanctuary face Vengeous. What we also need to find out, is where Decorous actually _is_." He pulled out a cigarette and light it as the three minds (maybe just two minds) thought about the question at hand.

"Maybe we can go back to Roarhaven, where we first saw him?" Blunderbuss queried.

"Why would he go back there moron." Grim hit him again but he seemed to be used to it and just took it. "If I were a sociopath what would I do…" She trailed off, taking a second to realise Helling was looking at her with a raise eyebrow and a smoke hanging from his mouth. "What?"

Rome blew out the smog from his lungs. "You are a sociopath. So what would you do?"

She snarled at him, but soon she stood up and paced the room. "Well, after all the hard work I put into things, I'd want to get the thing I strived for this whole time before the world ends." Helling clicked his fingers to _Hey Jude _in his head then snapped them once more in realisation.

"Revenge." He said slowly. "He wanted revenge for Dunkirk. I wasn't in charge of the sting, He'd want the person who was in charge…" He trailed off and then a rather depressing lightbulb went off. "You got to be fucking kidding me…"

Blunder still have the distant dramatic expression, which had obviously taken a lot of brain power since he seemed to have drifted off. "Wha?" he said dumbly.

"Who was in charge then?" Grim said.

"It was Ode." Helling reminisced. Of course it would be Ode, the one person who had sent Helling on this adventure in the first place. One massive circle of fuck-uppery.

"Isn't that the geezer who tried to arrest you in England?" Grim asked curiously. "Who cares then, he can kick the bucket, jobs done bye."

"No. We need to save him." Grim paused on her way to the door, her fist clenching in annoyance and disappointment. "He would have gone into hiding learning Sanctuary officials have died, he'd think he was important enough to be next. He'd be somewhere no one can find him."

"The Midnight Hotel in Ireland tonight." Blunder looked at the stunned faces that gazed in his direction like he just made a winning move in chess without meaning to. "Yeah, my buddy Kevin lives there, saw him pricking a guy to death with a needle. Man, Kevin sure is creative."

"That's it then." Helling said, heading for the bedroom and closed the door, still speaking to the two outside. "We head for Shudder's hotel, warn Ode and send the Hotel on ahead of schedule. If Decorous beat us to it and Ode is unfortunately already dead, we arrest him anyway." Rome emerged from the bedroom. He had changed back into his previous attire. The 1950's style blue and white waistcoat and pristine tweed trousers contrasted well with his olive skin and auburn hair. He spoke with the cigarette in his mouth, "It's a win win either way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Second to last chapter, extra long because of me going away for a week so no end chater until Sunday next week. This is action packed, and i love writing it, so i hope you love reading it! This is just a short story before i write the sequel with follows the more current books, which btw if you havent read i suggest reading before reading my next story. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9-

The Sedan was charging down the backstreets of late afternoon Dublin so fast the mortals wouldn't even catch a glimpse of the olive green mobster looking man in the backseat hanging on for dear life, while a black clothed woman in the front cackled from enjoyment, and the muscular man stuck his tongue outside his mouth in concentration.

Helling tried his best to keep his cool but Blunder was an even worse to ride with then Tanith. His blatant disregard for the laws of the road almost caused them to crash several times but managed to escape within an inch of their lives. He may be clueless and even cowardly sometimes (or most of the time) but Blunder was a good driver.

Finally they reached a road straight enough for Helling to take stock. He pulled out his pistol, checking his ammo. 1 half empty and 2 full clips, wasn't ideal but had to do. He was hoping Decorous was alone, but he doubted it knowing his luck. Omega had a look of giddy anticipation on her face, her chain at the ready. Rome knew she had been craving for a fight. Blunder looked a little uneasy when he wasn't concentrating on driving, but he seemed to be holding strong, not even a little whimper escaped his mouth.

Finally they pulled into the empty street where the Hotel was located, pulling up next to a ruined Blockbusters video. Helling opened his passenger door this time thankful he could keep his stomach contents, and examined their surroundings. He could see the Hotel slightly further down, but other than that nothing. The buildings looked abandoned and not a soul apart from them.

"It's quiet." He made apparent to the two who had also gotten out the car, Grim wrapping her chain around herself and Blunder who put his hands in his pockets and tried to act casual to the empty street.

"It's always bloody quiet before a fight." Grim told him, smiling her malicious smile. "I always felt like smacking Flynn in his stupid perfect face."

Helling just nodded, lighting a quick smoke and leading them to the entrance of the Midnight. He took a long drag to calm his nerves and extinguished in under his foot before entering. The foyer was empty, Shudder wasn't even behind his desk, which meant something was obviously amiss. Helling looked back at the two and signalled them to sweep the ground floor. He ushered them in before ascending the stairs alone, his gun at the ready.

He checked the door of the first room he came across on the stairs. Locked. He counted that as a good thing. The room next to it was the same so he climbed another floor. He was about to check the first door when he heard voices above him on the next level. He clicked the safety on his gun to make sure it was off before slowly stepped up the stairways. The voices where coming from a room on the far end. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew it was two people, most likely two men by the deepness of their tones. He bite down on the metallic muscle in his mouth as he grabbed the handle and counted down slowly from three, reaching one he shouldered the door with his gun raised.

Inside the door two men had been standing around talking, Shudder and Ode, who both turned sharply to see Rome in the entrance with a firearm raised at the two. Shudder remained emotionless but Ode looked at Helling with malice and hatred. "Come here to kill me? Wouldn't think you're the type." Shudder was eying the gun obviously working out a way of disarming Rome but Rome knew better and lowered it.

"Sorry about the door." He pointed to the small wreck he made of the hinges. "Decorous is after you Corthernus. Looks like we beat him to you, unfortunately." Rome checked the dark street from the window closet to the door as Shudder just seemed to absorb the information while Ode shook in held back fury.

"I refuse to believe that I am under threat while I am inside Mr Shudder's fine establishment." Ode said with gritted teeth, obviously wanting Shudder to throw Rome from the window.

"Anton, is their anyway of sending the hotel ahead of schedule?"

Shudder raised an eyebrow and looked at Ode, then back at Helling and shrugged, clearly not interested in the two's feud. "No."

Rome cursed under his breath. Still not a sight outside but he knew Decorous was probably out there. "Listen to me Corthernus. This was the same man who sent Scapegrace on you in Sydney. He wants revenge for something you did during the war."

Ode's eyes opened in realisation. "Dunkirk? B-But, no one was hurt, we all escaped with our lives."

"Well somewhere along you fucked up." Ode didn't seem to take that well so Rome just dropped it. "Decorous is crazy, he's coming here to kill you. He's powerful. But lucky for you I want to kill him as much as he wants to kill you." He turned to Ode, letting a little bit of his power slip into his words. "You need to hide." Ode frowned a little and eventually nodded, getting down on all fours and rolling under the bed, where he didn't move.

Shudder just gave Helling a look of approval. "Impressive."

"It comes in handy." He said before going back for the stairs. He made his way down back into the lobby where Grim and Blunderbuss stood on guard. "He's not here. We beat him to it."

"Or we got it wrong and he's not here." Grim said with disappointment on her face. "He could be on the other side of the flipping country by now. Or with Vengeous where the real fight is."

"Or he could be walking down the street with a bunch of Infected." Blunder announced pointing out the window. Helling ran for it and looked out into the afternoon dusk.

Blunder had been right. Down the road with pale faced Infected to his flank, Decorous was strolling forward casually, a sly and victorious smile painted across handsome features.

"How the hell did he get vampires? What do we do?" Grim asked, her faced changed from fighting lust to fearful apprehension. Shudder had descended the stairs and joined them. Helling was glad the battle veteran was with them, and with a nod in his direction he knew Shudder would do anything to protect his hotel.

"We fight. We take him by surprise he might not expect us to already be here."

"Surprise is good." Blunder agreed and Grim nodded. They assumed and ambush position. Helling standing by the door ready to burst through and start shooting. Grim and Blunder at the windows looking out on the street and Shudder behind his desk as a last resort to save the hotel, and its guest of course.

Rome risked a peek out the door, opening it a fraction to see Decorous stop before the entrance and address his vampric companions. "If I haven't made myself clear enough, I want Ode alive. Anyone else, be they Siren or our gracious host, they can be feasted upon." And with that the eager Infect swarmed the sides of the hotel. One approached the door, and Helling looked at Grim and signalled a countdown.

"3…" Helling felt his palms sweat, his gun would slip out of his hand if he wasn't carful. "2..." With each number his heart hammered in anticipation. "1!" He burst open the door just as the pale faced dead teenager put his and on the doorknob. Helling crashed into him catching his off guard and pushing him to the floor. Helling pulled up his gun over the shocked boy and pulled the trigger, hitting the Infected with a lucky shot head, a quick end for a miserable future.

Grim and Blunder in unison burst through the windows, Grim swinging her shadow enhanced chain and it wrapped around another enemy. She smirked and pulled the chain which pulled and cut into the monster with ease, killing it instantly. Blunder and throw a couple fireballs at another and punched it, launching it onto a neighbouring lamppost which rattled on impact. 3 down.

By now they other's had gotten over their surprise and advanced on them. Helling lost sight of Omega and Blunder as 2 more Infected rushed towards him. He fire at one, a female, only managing to clip her sides before she was upon him, biting and clawing at him. Rome flipped backwards launching her through the Hotel door where he knew Anton could take care of it. He only had to worry about the second one, a man, which he noticed was a lot bigger and stronger. Helling didn't even have time to reload his gun before it punch him across his jaw. If it wasn't for his tongue being metal he would have bitten it and tasted blood.

Rome pushed himself back up, noticing his gun had fallen from his hand and was across the street, between him and the Infected. He decided he didn't need it and rubbed his tongue to set of his charm. "I am your friend, you don't want to fight me." The infected stopped for a second but looked as if it was struggling against Rome's charm. He could fell it pushing against the walls of control Helling had put up in its mind, and Helling struggled to fight it back.

The infected wasn't moving and he saw this as the best opportunity he would get. He ran for towards it and punched with all his strength in the monsters face. It staggered back as Rome clutched his hand, the pain throbbing. It was a stupid idea, the Infected quickly regained its sense, its face contorted in anger. It ran for him again and Rome dodged the first swing only to be caught by an elbow. He stumbled back, feeling a broken rib. The Infected closing in but was hit by shadows from behind, slicing its forearm. It turned in rage as blood dripped down its side to see Grim running away in the opposite directing, distracting it from Rome.

He took his chance and ran for the gun, but as he was upon it a foot stomped down stopping his hand. The Infected that stood on his pistol twitched in a sort-of smile. "You wouldn't mind, just, giving that to me?" Rome asked on the off chance his powers somehow worked on this one. To his surprise it did as he said, with blank eyes it picked up his gun and handed it to him. "Thanks, no go, kill your friends or something." It nodded and dived for a nearby Infected, who was surprised to find one of its brethren on its back ripping it into bloody shreds.

Rome flicked the clip release, letting it drop to the floor and slamming a fresh one into the gun. He ran looked round and examined the fight around him. Grim was fighting the big one that she lured away, she had the highest body count of them. Blunder seemed to be doing well also, over his fear now ad he punch and threw flames at anything that got close. He was a good fighter when he needed to be. The doors to the hotel burst open and the Infected Helling had thrown in was launched out again, Shudder standing over the lifeless body. Rome caught a glimpse inside the lobby, and notice a character slipping up the stairs behind Shudder. Decorous.

Helling ran for the door, moving past Anton who didn't stop him and instead punched a pursuing Infected who was lifted off his feet, momentum carrying him a few feet before he stopped unconscious. He climbed the stairs, meeting an Infected women on the second floor. She dived for him, which was her mistake, as Helling moved his body, using her momentum to throw her over the side down two flights to the floor. He kept running up until her reached the floor he knew Flynn would be. The third.

He slowly walked towards the end door, which was ajar. He heard frantic noising emitting from the room, a panicked voice and a harrowing laugh. Helling pushed open the door, his gun raised. Ode was against a far wall, Decorous just standing in front of him, a finger placed lightly on his chest. Decorous had an Adept power, he could send an incredible amount of energy into a single point in his body, like a fingertip, and release it as a powerful kinetic force. Helling had seen what he had done to Blunder and Grim, launching them across a street without even tiring. No wonder Ode was struggling to keep it together.

"For the last time I didn't know!" Ode was imploring, "If we had known we would have come, we would have-"

"You would have done nothing." Decorous said with a toneless voice. "It's too late for begging old man, I will have my revenge."

"Flynn Decorous." Helling spoke, and Ode turned towards his rescuer in surprise. Decorous didn't move. "You are under arrest for 32 counts of conspiracy to commit murder, assault of Sanctuary officials and attempted murder of an Elder. Remove your hand."

Decorous just laughed, keeping his finger pressed against Ode's chest. "You really are tenacious aren't you Helling. Even when it's the person you hate most in the world you still want to step in and be a hero." He turned to face him, a striking smile spread his lips. "I could end it for you. The running, the hiding. This man has caused you no end of trouble and you want to save him?"

"Not particularly." Helling spoke, not removing his gaze from Decorous. "You just made it my personal to see you rotting in a cell."

"Ahh, the blond." Decorous laughed. "Awh, The Siren in love with an assassin. Isn't that just tasty, isn't it tasty Corthernus?"

Helling flexed his tongue, letting his power flow in his voice. "Let him go and give up." Decorous' eye twitch in concentration. His mind had barriers against his power, but Rome persisted. "Let… Him… Go…" His voice reverberated around the walls, the power filling Decorous's mind but bouncing back off the barriers, but suddenly he dropped his hold on Ode. Helling approached with handcuffs in hand, grabbing Decorous's wrist. All too late he realised his mistake.

"Boom." Decouros spoke, as bone breaking force erupted from the point where Rome had touched Decorous to handcuff him. Helling was launched off his feet and flew into the air, through the wall behind him into the next room, then the next, then the next, finally settling in a heap of rubble and bricks. His body broken, pain numbed by shock and adrenaline.

He failed. Ode was most likely dead now, or suffering from Decorous' torture. Rome had failed, he tried to help, tried to be a hero and was now lying hopelessly on the ground in defeat. Decorous won. Whether the world ended tonight or not he had won, and Rome had lost. He had failed himself, he failed Skulduggery, he failed Grim and Blunder, who would most likely be killed by Decorous tying up loose ends. Worst of all, he had failed Tanith.

Tanith.

The memory of her grabbing his hand before he left the Hiberian. Her sweet smile, asking him if he wanted to be a Hero. He wanted to be, but at the time he didn't feel like he could be. And here he was, proving himself right. But, the way she looked at him, with those hard eyes that reached into him… Rome felt anger build up in the pit of his stomach.

'No.' he thought, 'I said someday I will be a hero. And if I can't prove it to myself, I'll prove it to her.' His epiphany made his eyes open, his body flood out with pain and swim in motion and anger, anger at himself, anger at Decorous, angry at how Decorous had shot him through 4 walls. 'Right enough with that dramatic realisation bullshit.' He told himself. 'Payback time.'

He slowly moved his legs and arms, each steadily gaining beck strength. His ears kicked back into life to here tortured screams come from the room on the end. Ode was still alive, he had a chance. He got onto his knees, then pushed himself onto one leg, then two, then both, as he wobbled slightly. Finally he opened his eyes. He whipped blood from his mouth, holding his broken ribs, bloodied and bruised, but alive. And angry.

'Payback time.'

He started too walked out of the broken room he was in and into the hallway. As he did he let the anger spread across his body, letting it change him. His face lost its handsomeness as the scales morphed over the skin. His mouth hummed as the silver metal spread over his gums and lips. His eyes now fiery green and focused on the doorway he was walking to, one arm racking across the wall with sharp talons, splitting the wallpaper but honing to a point. His clothes were ripped and stained with blood, the parts that showed skin revealed yet more scales, green and hard. He was giving Decorous everything he got.

He stopped at the doorway, Decorous standing over Ode, who had small but severe bruises on his skin, results of Decorous holding Ode still while pressing his energy into one spot for maximum pain. Decorous turned to the Siren, and for the first time the smile left his face. He left Ode who crumpled onto the floor and walked towards the Siren, a finger raise. Helling ignored the pain in his body, the pain didn't matter. All that mattered to him now was killing the fucker in front of him.

He kicked forward, crashing into Decorous who cried out in pain and surprise as Rome connected a fist to his stomach. Now Heling was upon his, giving him quick and powerful blows to his face, breaking his jaw until eventually he was forced back by a burst of force as he landed a final punch to his cheek. Decorous moved to the offensive, trying to get in as close as possible to send Rome flying again, but was unable. Helling blocked each strike with the solid reptilian scales on his arms, trying his best to avoid skin contact. Rome ducked a high kick and went for the balanced leg, taking Decorous off his feet.

Helling went for and elbow slam like attack but was to slow. Decorous blocked it with a bare and burnt hand and sent a pulse into Helling's side, hurling in into a window that shattered but Helling wasn't thrown through it. That happened when Decorous grabbed him and threw himself and Rome out of the window. They broke apart in mid-air and Helling landed roughly but his sharpened instincts shifted him into a roll to soften the blow. Decorous was more graceful, making sure his hand touched the ground first to absorb the force of the fall, another ability of his power. They both looked up to face eachother.

The primal Siren didn't take notice of the street around him, his allies or the Infected that were somewhere either alive or dead, he only cared about Decorous. The Siren was angry, real angry. He screeched menacingly and Decorous laughed maniacally again. He was bloodied now to from the scratched Siren Helling had given him. His face wasn't handsome anymore, his eyes no longer had a fetching catch but a crazy glow.

"Haha, anger is consuming no? Anger is what I have had all this time. It is all we remember and all we will ever know. We are the same, you and I, Helling. Two pees. Anger is what drives us forward, and once it's gone, we feel it release us." He laughed even more. The Siren cocked its head slightly, then stood straight, adjusting it tie that had become loose in the fight. With Helling's voice it spoke with a distant sounding echo.

"My anger doesn't consume me. It doesn't give me strength." He rolled out his tongue, letting the metal shine in the setting sun. "What gives me strength is knowing I can fight it and win." Helling breathed a deep breath, to his left he heard a girl shout "Cover your ears!" before he let out his bellowing screech.

Decorous didn't follow the warning, he was caught right in the middle of the rippling sounds that cracked the ground and smashed the lights of the street lamps. Decorous opened his mouth to create a scream of his own but it was to be never heard. Soon his eyes started to cry blood as his brain began to shut down, the noise stopping his thinking, everything. Eventually he lost his grip on the ground and was slammed against a building, the screech holding him there until Helling closed his mouth, panting, and Decorous fell to the floor, alive, barely.

The Siren stood panting, his throat dry and for the first time in his life sore. He crouched to the ground, feeling his features return to him painfully. The metal stayed on his lips, but the scales sank into his skin. Once it was done he stood up, bloodied and broken, but victorious. Decorous would live with a concussion that would last days, but that didn't matter. He would spend those days and hopefully the rest of his life in jail. Helling smiled a little, pulling out a broken packet of cigarettes to which only one had remained intact. He pulled it out along with a dented Zippo and lit it, taking a long drag of success.

He walked up to Decorous and handcuffed him for good measure, then turned to look around him. Bodies of dead or unconscious Infects lay scattered around not too far from him where the entrance. Shudder was there, crouching on one knee, sweating from the release of his own primal force, his Gist. Helling had a lot more in common with Shudder then he first thought. Then he noticed Grim on the ground, Blunder in her arms, blood from Blunders torn neck covering the two. "No…" Helling ran for them, crouching next to Grim who was in tears, but no cried emitted from her. Her expression was blank.

"Grim…"

She looked at Rome. "He was such a moron sometimes." She said quietly, still holding his head in her lap. "But he fought like… like nothing I had ever seen when I was in trouble. He said I was like a sister once, and I told him to stop being a baby and focus on the job… truth was, he was my brother to." She whipped her tears and hugged him. "Why do always have to save me you big dummy."

Rome placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder. He took out his phone and called Skulduggery, who said he would send people to clean up. He turned back to Grim. "We have to go."

She eventually nodded, laying Blunders head gently on the ground, kissing his cheek once and smiling softly before standing and following Helling down the street, her chain was still lying next to Blunderbuss's body.

"You're done then?" He asked her as he brushed off her final tears. "Giving up Necromancy and leaving to start a new life."

She nodded. "I haven't been through my Surge. I used to practice Elemental magic before, I'm not going back to the temple and death magic I… I just can't anymore. I don't know where I'll go."

Helling turned to her as they strolled through the now darkening sky. "Come with me." She looked at his confused by what he meant. "I'm probably not going to be allowed home, and with Guild in charge here I don't see myself being excepted. We can find you a teacher, get better at your Elemental magic. Change ourselves."

She contemplated this, then smiled a little. "You just looking for a partner fish-brain?" she laughed but nodded "Yeah, I like the idea of change."

"Good." He put out his last cigarette and checked the time on his phone. "There is one last stop."

**A/N: Sorry, ive been planning Blunder's death a while, it was needed but it makes me sad to see him gone**... **He will forever be rememeber as the first character i ever killed off... sorry again**

* * *

They had run for what seemed like hours before they reached Clearwater, the old abandoned hospital. By that time the Eclipse was still in the sky as they reached the entrance, but no end of the world yet, so that was good.

They walked through the wings looking for Skulduggery's team. They heard a loud screech from above, almost as loud as Hellings but filled with a lot more anger. "Sounds like that Grotesquery." Grim said as they rolled into a courtyard surrounded by four buildings. Around them lay dead cleavers, some ripped apart some beaten, most without heads, Valkyrie being helped up by Skulduggery, even china Sorrow's lay on the floor. And then the Grotesqeury, on the ground, unmoving. Tanith and Mr Bliss, whom Rome only knew in passing, lay unconscious on the courtyard surface.

Helling ran for Tanith as Grim crouched next to Bliss checking him over. Helling shook her slightly, panic settling in. He didn't know if she was dead or alive, but she looked beaten and bruises. He felt her chest and found a heartbeat and sighed in relief. Next to him Grim had managed to awaken Bliss, who stood up like he wasn't even hurt. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had approached them.

Skulduggery was the first to speak. "You know you could have at least asked me how I was first."

Helling leant Tanith against a small wall, still crouching next to her protectively. "Vengeous?"

"Dead. Decorous?"

"Unfortunately not. He was after Corthernus Ode, who is also unfortunately not dead."

"Don't you love it when there's a happy ending?"

"Ha-ha." Helling mocked as he looked at the unmoving almost-god. "It's over then."

"All thanks to Valkyrie, she killed it." Valkyrie bowed dramatically.

"No really, no need to thank me, anyone could have killed a god single handily." She said.

"She's becoming a little too much like you." Helling said.

Through the doors behind them more cleavers and doctors rushed into the courtyard, checking on those alive and helping them to cars that were outside. Helling scooped up the still unconscious Tanith. Valkyrie raised a suspicious eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I'll take her to Kenspeckle." And with that he left them.

He carried her towards the cars which had arrived to clear everything up, take the dead and the Grotesquery. As Rome carried Tanith he saw he smile slightly and dug her head a little more into his chest. He smiled, glad she was okay.

"I did it. I'm a hero." He told her.


	10. Chapter 10 - End

**Okay so here it ends, my first story. 10 chapters and ive loved it. except this ending, its a bit meh for me. but as a 'Im sorry im sick and ive been away and my last chapter sucks because of it' present ive written a small i guess prelude to the sequel, hope you have enjoyed it as much as i have! and look lout or the sequel, it will be out soon ;) also, small One-Shots will be written for the events between this and th sequel, not overly important, just a little fun ;) anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 10-

He was getting the silent treatment.

In fairness he had been spending most of his time avoiding the Sanctuary, least he be slammed with messages and phone calls of either appreciation or liability from Ode and the rest of the English officials. He had been spending a lot of time in the Hiberian, both recovering and waiting. He was waiting for her to stop sulking and talk to him. She wasn't mad at him, he knew that, she was mad at herself for being beaten. At least they were alive, for god sakes.

It had been four days until they were both released by Kenspeckle. Helling had been sneaking of the areas of the laboratory for sneaky cigarettes when he needed one, and once Tanith had been walking, practicing her bad leg, and he seen him, giggled a little at his choice of hiding spots (A closet full of test tubes and other such sciency stuff) and that was about all he had gotten out of her, not even so much as a thank you for carrying her all the way to the cinema. She wasn't heavy, but the distance had tired him.

He had walked out of the cinema, hoping to get one last cigarette before forcing a conversation out of her, when he found her that is. But as he was about to pull one out and light it with a still dented Zippo his phone rang. He picked it up without thinking about his 'don't pick up' rule and poke down it.

"Hello?" 'Fuck why did you pick it up moron.'

"Helling." He dropped the cig from his mouth as the deep and tired voice of Corthernus Ode spoke down the other end. "I believe we are entitled to a little civil chat, don't you agree?"

"Depends what you class as 'Chatting' Corthernus." Rome responded with a tone that suggested any insults and Ode would only hear the sound of him hanging up.

Ode took a deep breath, and as he spoke it was like he wasn't speaking to Rome directly, but to another person who was putting words into his mouth. "I think… That I might have been quick to judge your… opinion on the Irish matter and would like to extend my sincerest…" he faltered and Helling had to bite his lip from the laughter that might escape his lips at the Elders next words. "Apologies."

Rome had to pull the phone away from his ear in fear at he might lose his cool. He put it back up to his ear. "Right, okay. So I'm no longer branded a traitor and I can return home?"

Ode sighed and tried his best to put on a positive tone. "Of course, and your post is still available for you to resume working, and maybe even a promo- A PROMOTION!" he could hear Ode furiously argue with an inaudible voice until he returned defeated. "A Promotion might even be due in the near... future."

Helling covered the speaker on the phone and let out a chuckle of disbelief. An apology from Ode, and his job just got a lot better. He really did like happy endings. "Well I must say, Elder Ode, I am extremely grateful by your offer." Laughter filed his chest.

He was going home. He wasn't sure how, but he could return to his life. That was good. Or was it? He had made friends here in Ireland. He had Grim as well, she could go with him, but he doubted she would be allowed her freedom. She had killed people, yes, but she could change.

And hadn't he changed as well? He no longer wanted to stay behind the fight. He wanted to be at the front, fighting for what he believed in. wasn't that why he came to Ireland for anyway? And Tanith… He remembered what it was like getting close to her, the feelings he got when he was around her, and when she was in danger, how angry he got. He couldn't get close to her.

He couldn't stay in Ireland. He couldn't get close. Ode was right about one thing. Ireland was a magnet for trouble, and if someone he was close to was lost, he wasn't sure what he would do.

He realised Corthernus was still on the phone, and he put it back to his ear. "I have one condition…"

* * *

Helling had stopped by the apartment above the department store to pick up Omega on the way to the airport. He explained to her what they were going to do, and she agreed smiling. She was excited about changing herelf, she had even left her black clothing and had adorned a new style of simple tee's and ripped jeans, even light green highlights streaked her hair. A good look for her. She even changed her chosen name. Grim Alpha. 'A new beginning' she would say.

They drove to the airport, Skulduggery as their personal escort. Skulduggery want one to be directly nice so he obviously wanted something, but the drive up was quiet. Valkyrie was also in the Bentley, she looked different. The fight with the Grotesquery had its effects on her most of all.

They reached the terminal and got out, their bags packed and tickets ready for a flight to England. Skulduggery finally found a good time to speak. "You did a good job, for a Brit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Helling laughed at Skulduggery's attempt at friendliness. "I guess this is good bye. Thanks for everything." He held out his hand but Skulduggery shook his head. He black eyes of the skull boring into his.

"You'll be back."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't." He said with a gesture to the air behind Rome. "But she might know." Helling turned to find the familiar blond hair and hard eyes that always gave him butterflies. Tanith smiled at him, and Skulduggery patted his shoulder in goodbye and got back into the Bentley. Valkyrie waved at him, then gave Tanith a grin before quickly getting into the car.

"I'll get a space in the line." Grim said before entering the airport. It was just them now. He hadn't seen her in days, there was so much he wanted to say but couldn't, because before he could she pulled him into her and kissed his lips once. The warmth of her lips crashed into his, and as quick as it happened it ended, and she strutted over to he parked bike and climbed on, only turning her back to wink at him before riding off.

He stood there, his legs feeling like they might give way. A smile finally spread his lips as he walked into the terminal. He got the message clearly.

'Come visits sometime, if you think you're hard enough.'

* * *

_**Five years later.**_

Helling stood on the shore of the salty water. He gazed out onto the pier that sat in Haggard, the most underrated place in Ireland he reckoned. The beach was nice at night, maybe even nicer if dark clouds weren't hanging over him threatening the chance on wet clothes. He liked it by the ocean, it reminded him of home, in more ways than one. He wasn't even sure how he got here, but he knew what drew him here, what called to him at nights like this.

He had the scars of the battles he fought over the past 4 years he had been out of Ireland. His left hand and sided bandaged heavily from the fighting. The events of that night 4 years before had replayed in his head over and over since he touched foot to soil. The ambush, the Infected, Blunder dead, the fight with Decorous. It was all too vivid to forget. His body was healing, but his mind? His memories?

He heard a slight crunching sound of another person descending the rocky beach. He didn't need to turn to guess it was Valkyrie Cain. She lived around here, plus he had been hoping to catch up with the girl.

He let her stop next to him and just stand there contemplating with him. She was an enigma alright, something about that girl was… familiar. Rome couldn't put his finger on it. He eventually broke the silence. "It's going to rain soon. You might get cold."

She didn't respond to the question, but instead straight to the point. A trait only someone close to Skulduggery could learn. "I'm fine."

"You're about as fine as I am." He turned to her showing the black blemishes that were still left on his arms and belly where Decorous had sent his energy into him all that time ago.

"What's bought you back here then?"

"Business." He said simply.

"The Supreme Council type business, Mr lead Foreign Investigator?" she said with the mocking tone he had actually sort of missed.

"No… Personal business."

"Oh." She picked up a stone and skimmed the surface of the waves, which were getting slightly choppier. "Helling, She's gone, no use making her a burden."

She was a 16 year old girl, what might she know of his burdens. But something about her, that something he had felt a long time ago but more present. He decided if anyone would understand his burdens, she might.

"Have you ever wondered why Sirens are always show to be by the coast? Monsters who lure sailors into rocks then devour them?" she raised an eyebrow but let him continue. "Well, that's because the ocean is where my power comes from, its origin. An Elemental gets their power from a spark or the air or a river. My source is constant. It calls to me." He said plainly, taking out a pack of new cigarettes and a new golden Zippo, engraved with a sailing ship.

"Calls to you?" she asked, showing a surprising amount of interest.

He let the smoke drift out of his mouth, as he did the whispers in his head calmed there calls for his return, his release, and his home-coming. "It whispers to me, the ocean. It is where my power is from and where it shall be returned. When I'm angry, and I turn into the Siren, that's the true power of the ocean. Merciless, unforgiving, wrathful." He took a long drag and waited for her to take this information.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked him. "When it consumes you."

"It does." He said, finishing the fag and dropping the unlit blunt in his pocket, so as not to pollute his ocean dearest.

"But, you fought it, you controlled it." She told him, and he smiled.

"That's because I have a louder voice in my head now." He said, closing his eyes and hearing the gentle voice of the women whom he often thought about. "One that can be extremely annoying. And one I hope to hear again someday."

Valkyrie stopped at this, like a painful memory had resurfaced, but she turned back to him.

"The voices get loud, don't they." It was more a statement then a question.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "I want to find that voice again Valkyrie." He looked at her. She had grown, she was no longer a girl. She was fierce, powerful. She was a little Tanith with black hair, and a something…

"I hope you find a voice too, Valkyrie." And with that he walked off the beach, leaving her to her thoughts. He hadn't much time. He was back for a reason after all.

Buisness. Personal.


End file.
